Cuando la maldad corrompi a Hao
by Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime
Summary: La niñes de hao es dificil, sobretodo porque ha sido encontrado por los Xlaws los cuales sin saber que es el asesino que buscan lo han adoptado
1. Capitulo I

Cuando la maldad corrompió a Hao

**CAPITULO I: EL HIJO DEL FUEGO**

Es una obscura y tétrica noche de octubre, las frías calles de la ciudad de Tokio se encuentran solas y húmedas. En un callejón de la ciudad se encuentra un pequeño niño de apenas unos siete años, esta sentado en el piso y contemplando el suelo

Un pequeño niño de apenas unos 6 años con el cabello de color negro y bastante largo, unos pequeños ojos oscuros, acompañado solo por su soledad, es la noche de luna llena y aunque las lunas de octubre son las lunas mas hermosas, el pequeño niño no es capaz de ver la luz de la luna…pues ahora se encuentra atrapado por la oscuridad

El pequeño niño hace unos meses se ha quedado solo en este mundo…ya que un terrible incendio termino con la vida de sus padre, con su casa, con sus pertenencias, con su felicidad, y su vida normal, el pequeño, no pudo hacer nada aquella terrible noche, la noche en que aquel incendio devastó todo, el pequeño niño de nombre Hao vivía con sus padres Susuki y Macoto Daimaku, los cuales amaban a Hao aunque no se tratase de su verdadero hijo.

La familia Daimaku nunca pudo tener descendientes fue por eso que el día en que encontraron al pequeño a las afueras de su casa fue el día mas feliz de sus vida, aquel día Susuki Daimaku había salido para comprar cosas para la cena cuando se encontró una canasta la cual tenia una nota la cual decía "POR FAVOR CUIDEN AL PEQUEÑO HAO" los Daimaku estuvieron agradecidos ya que para ellos el pequeño Hao había sido un regalo del cielo, así que lo registraron con el apellido Daimaku, el pequeño Hao iba a la primaria hikaru no tsuki la cual se encontraba cerca del barrio de Shibuya, aunque los demás niños de la escuela siempre se burlaban de que Hao decía que veía espíritus, el no le daba mucha importancia ya que su madre le había enseñado a que no todos tenia las mismas cualidades que el, que él era especial y que eso nadie lo podía cambiar.

Susuki Daimaku le había enseñado a Hao que nunca debía hacer algo que hiciera infeliz a otra persona, y Hao lo respetaba porque a el no le gustaba que alguien estuviese triste, pero en aquella noche no le importaba si alguien estaba infeliz por su culpa, no le importaba la escuela y mucho menos probaría importarle sus compañeros de clase, tampoco le importaba que hubiera pasado con los espíritu.

Lo único que le importaba era que ahora debía de seguir vivo…pero eso era difícil….llevaba mas de dos meses alimentándose de la basura, y eso causaba que ahora estuviera mal nutrido, además llevaba varia noches sin dormir y estaba demasiado cansado, tenia mas cansancio que hambre, bajo de sus pies se formaba un pequeño charco, y en el caían gotas de agua, no estaba lloviendo, las gotas de agua caían desde las mejillas de Hao.

El pequeño estaba llorando puesto que tenia miedo, temía que ahora que no estaban sus padres alguien quisiera hacerle daño, además echaba de menos a sus padre, echaba de menos aquellos días tan felices que compartía con sus padres, deseaba poder volver a esos días, pero ahora era tarde, ellos estaban muertos, y aquellos días se habían desvanecido con el incendio que destruyo su casa; esa noche del incendio Hao había estado jugando con un avión de madera que le había regalado su padre el día de su cumpleaños cuando de pronto vio a un ser rojo, un extraño sergigantesco que resplandecía con un vivo resplandor rojizo en el momento en que lo vio sintió frió, y de su mano comenzó a brotar fuego, Hao muy emocionado comenzó a hacer mas fuego y cuando iba a enseñarle a su madre y a su padre lo que podía hacer, el ser rojo volvió a aparecer y toda la casa comenzó a arder en llamas, por alguna razón Hao no sentía que le quemaran pero cuando recordó a sus padres ya era demasiado tarde…estos habían sido consumidos por el fuego.

El incendio de aquella noche había sido desastroso, nadie nunca había encontrado la fuente del fuego, y la verdad a nadie le importaba, muchas veces habían visto sucesos extraños cerca de la casa Daimaku, extraños sujetos rondando por todo el lugar, sujetos que parecían intentar ver algo realmente importante dentro de aquella fría y vieja casa.

A los vecinos tampoco les había importado que pasara con el pequeño Hao, habían sabido que el niño no había muerto en el incendio, pero, no sabían nada de el, era un chico raro el cual prefería estar en soledad que estar en compañía de alguno de sus compañeros, y para los padres era mejor, imagínate que tu hijo se junte con gente como esa.

Gente que no sabes de lo que puedes esperar de ellos, de los que no se sabe de donde salieron, era sabido en toda la colonia que Hao no era hijo de los Daimaku que lo habían encontrado un día en la calle, abandonado.

Eso era, a Hao lo habían abandonado, sabrían solo los Grandes Espíritus de donde había salido un niño como ese, bueno que no se juntaba con los demás, un niño del cual no se conocen sus raíces no es muy de fiar, un niño de cual nadie sabe quien era su verdadera familia, y sobretodo, porque lo habían abandonado siendo tan solo una criatura recién nacida.

Y ahora que el incendio había terminado con la amenaza de los Daimaku, nadie iba a preocuparse por su extraño niño.

Mejor así, que el incendio se lo hubiera llevado todo que no quedara rastro de esa criatura, que nadie volvería a molestarse porque ese mocoso ha hecho algo extraño a sus hijos, mejor así que nadie recordara a ese anormal niño y que así la vida volviera a la normalidad de hace seis años, antes de que el pequeño Hao apareciera en Shibuya.

Un incendio había sido la salvación para la gente de allí, aquel incendio les había quitado el pesar de ser vecinos de los Daimaku y de su lunático hijo, no dudaban que Hao hubiera sido quien hubiera iniciado aquel incendio.

Mejor para todos que desapareciera con el viento, dejado solo a su propia suerte, una cría así seria presa de la desesperación y de la soledad, de la crueldad del mundo, y de la inevitable muerte en una ciudad como Tokio, en una colonia como Shibuya, en una época como esta.

Así fue como Hao lo perdió todo…en cierta forma se sentía culpable…sentía que el incendio había sido su culpa…y también sentía que era culpa del ser rojo…aquella noche…aquella noche trágica…pero ahora en esta noche de octubre Hao seguía sin entender lo que había pasado en aquel momento… ahora podía seguir haciendo fuego sin la necesidad de utilizar algún combustible.

Hao no entendía que significaba que pudiera convocar al fuego de esa manera, le asuntaba causar mas daño a la gente, habían sido primero sus padres y después, no quería ni imaginar de lo que el podía ser capaz con tan horrendo poder, un poder apto para matar, estaba conciente de que podía matar a alguien con el fuego, pareciendo combustión espontánea, sabia lo que podía hacer con ese atroz poder, y estaba muy asustado por eso, el fuego nunca había sido de sus cosas favoritas ¿Por qué podía manipularlo?

Sabia que era diferente a los demás niños de su edad, el tenia la capacidad de leer los pensamientos de otra gente si es que así lo deseaba, el no solo veía espíritus, los controlaba, y sabia que si quería podía hacer que hicieran lo que el deseara.

Pero estaba demasiado agotado para hacerlo…así que se recostó junto a unos botes de basura y se quedo profundamente dormido…

Hao se encontraba parado en un espacio que permanecía totalmente en la oscuridad así que el pequeño sacaba una de sus flamas de la mano y así lograba iluminar la habitación en ella se encontraban sus padres Susuki y Macoto Daimaku su madre se traía un vestido azul con flores lilas que combinaban con su cabello igualmente lila y su sonrisa que estaba llena de alegría y de comprensión, por otra parte su padre estaba vestido con su traje negro y una corbata rojo, con su peculiar sonrisa llena de tranquilidad y de comprensión…cuando Hao los vio allí parados ten cerca de el su corazón se lleno de alegría y corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó fuertemente… cuando se separo de ellos saco otra llama y les dijo a sus padres

-"Mira mami, mira papi, lo que ahora puedo hacer, no tengo la necesidad de usar cerillos, verdad que es bonito"-

Cuando Hao se acerco mas a sus padres estos comenzaron a arder en llamas, Hao, desesperado comenzó a gritar, pero sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por el ser rojo el cual salio de la nada y comenzó a devorar las almas de sus padre, después de eso lanzo un gruñido el cual se enterró en el fondo del corazón del Hao como si u helado hielo hubiera sido enterrado en su corazón…después pareció que el ser rojo comenzó a hablar y a decirle a Hao que olvidará a los Daimaku que ellos no eran sus padres…que sus padres no eran ni los Daimaku ni mucho menos los Asakura…pero Hao no conocía ese apellido ¿Quiénes podían ser los Asakura? Después de eso ser rojo terminada diciéndole que el era el hijo de el fuego

¿El hijo del fuego? Acaso existía tal cosas, el fuego era una cosa sin vida, por lo tanto, imposible de tener hijos, pero¿es que acaso ser referiría a otra cosa? Y si así era ¿a que?

El viento soplaba con una cruel intensidad, el murmullo de pánico de la naturaleza, hacia días que un terrible demonio había vuelto a la tierra después de ciento ochenta y dos mil quinientas noches de espera.

Habían transcurrido casi cinco horas, la lluvia comenzaba a caer lentamente sobre el rostro del pequeño Hao, una niña de unos 10 años va acompañada de un hombre de tez morena, al pasar por donde esta Hao se entristecen y deciden llevarlo consigo….

**FIN DEL CAPITULO I**

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA Y VISÍTANOS EN:

http/groups. 

DESQUICIAS DE WOLFGANG HIME:

hola gente bonita, yo soy Hoshi, les ha gsutado este el primero capitulo, espero que si, jeje bueno eso es todo por ahora, pero me esmerare en traerles mas, oki ahora los dejo, diviertanse y dejen rewies... bye bye 


	2. Capitulo II

Cunado la maldad corrompió a Hao

**CAPITULO II: MI NUEVA VIDA…X-LAWS**

A la mañana siguiente cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron la piel de Hao este despertó pero cuando lo hizo ya no se encontraba en aquel callejón oscuro, ahora se encontraba envuelto por unas sabanas de color blanco, en una cama que estaba en una habitación de color blanco que en una de sus paredes tenia la seña X-LAWS se levanto de la cama cuando una niña entro en la habitación

-"que? has despertado?…te he traído el desayuno"-

La chica tenia el cabello de un color avellana, y los ojos claros, traía puesto un traje de color blanco con la insignia X-LAWS en el hombre izquierdo

-"soy Meene mucho gusto pequeño"-

Hao no le devolvió muestra de atención alguna de ese tipo, es más, parecía no darle importancia, finalmente volteo a ver a la niña

-"¿Donde estoy y que hago aquí?"-

-"esta es la base de X-LAWS, anoche Venstar y yo te encontramos en la calle, y siguiendo las reglas de la doncella Jeanne te trajimos aquí"

Hao observo por un largo rato a Meene, aquella niña le resultaba extraña, pero le era también desagradable

-"así que estoy aquí por lastima"-

-"no es lastima, quise traerte aquí porque no quería que estuvieras solo, sabes, yo también estoy sola, pero, la doncella fue muy buena conmigo, ella me acepto aquí y se que también estará feliz de que tu lo estés, no te angusties por nada, ahora esta a salvo¿Por qué no comes un poco?"-

Hao contemplo por un largo rato el desayuno que Meene le acababa de proporcionar

-"no deseo comer"-

Meene se extraño por eso, debía de tener hambre, seguramente llevaba tiempo sin comer algo decente, entonces ¿Por qué se había rehusado a probar alimento?

-"¿no tienes hambre?"-

-"no es eso, es solo que aun no he decidido"-

-"¿aun no has decidido¿a que te refieres?"-

Hao seguía contemplando la comida que tenia enfrente, ese lugar le era desconocido, no tenia la menor idea de que hacia realmente allí

-"aun tengo que decidir, mi madre me dijo que pasara lo que pasara debo de permanecer con vida, debo de vivir, tengo mas de dos meses comiendo basura…y ahora no se, se que debo permanecer vivo pero no entiendo porque, no le veo caso vivir si no tengo por quien vivir"-

-"cuantos años tienes?"-

-"tengo 6 años"-

-"sabes eres demasiado maduro para tu edad, pero aun no me has dicho como te llamas?"-

El pequeño niño de cabellos castaños pareció dudar un poco

-"me llamo Hao, Hao Daimaku"-

Meene se quedo callada por un largo rato, lucia bastante aterrada por algo que Hao hubiera dicho, sus simples palabras habían causado un horrendo gesto de horror que se marcaba en su rosada cara

-"¿acaso hay algo malo en mi nombre Meene?"-

La niña parecía vacilar un momento, como si no estuviera muy segura de decirle a su pequeño compañero toda la información

-"bueno no"- hizo una pausa y dio un gran suspiro de alivio -"es solo que no es un nombre muy común Hao, me sorprendí solo porque es el mismo nombre de asesino que estamos persiguiendo"-

Asesino, Hao había escuchado a la perfección aquella palabra, sabia que un asesino era una persona que mataba a las demás la mayoría de las veces solo por diversión

-"dijiste ¿asesino?"-

-"mira Hao, yo no soy la persona mas indicada para revelarte estas cosas, nuestra doncella será quien te diga y te rebele estas cosas"-

Doncellas, asesinos y todo esos secretos; ¿Qué era exactamente ese lugar tan extraño? el sol se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de ceda de aquella habitación, pero había algo en aquel lugar que no le daba muy buena espina

-"mira, la verdad no creo que sea muy importante que me reveles estos secretos, ya que no pienso permanecer demasiado"-

Eso era, las palabras, aunque las había dicho sin pensarlas eran las que estaba buscando, la verdad era que no quería permanecer demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, no sabia exactamente donde estaba, no estaba seguro si seguía en Shibuya, ni siquiera seguro de seguir en Japón, pero, sabia que por alguna razón que no debería de estar allí, sabia que había algo malo en ese lugar

-"¿entonces volverás a las calles Hao?"-

Volver a las calles, aquella opción dicha por aquella niña de esa manera no sonaba demasiado bien de hecho sonaba terrible, pero de alguna extraña manera Hao pensaba que quizás seria mejor volver a ellas que seguir allí dentro

-si, volveré a las calles, es preferible, no quiero involucrarme en esta secta satánica"- no tenia la menor idea de que era lo que estaba diciendo, pero no paro de hablar con una gran determinación -"no me interesa en lo mas mínimo aquel asesino que buscan y mucho menos que le harán cuando lo encuentren; pero ustedes son libres de hacer lo que crean correcto, solo no me involucren, yo no tengo nada que ver"-

Era verdad, Hao no tenia nada que ver, o era lo que pensaba, de todas maneras, habría millones de personas con el nombre Hao, solo debía de ser una coincidencia que hubiera ido el a parar allí, a aquel extraño lugar donde perseguían a un asesino con su mismo nombre, solo debía de tratase de una coincidencia, solo una simple coincidencia

-"recuerda que si sales de este lugar estarás nuevamente solo, si te quedas con nosotros podrías tener una nueva vida, podrías tener una nueva familia, nosotros podríamos ser tu familia, jamás tendrías que estar solo nuevamente"-

Aquellas palabras le habían llegado de verdad a la cabeza de Hao, "no tendrías que estar solo" eso era lo que menos deseaba, odiaba la soledad, o al menos la soledad que no buscaba, y esa era la soledad por la que había sufrido esos últimos meses, la soledad que le haban hecho dudar el motivo del porque seguía esforzándose para seguir vivo, por mucho que lo odiara aquella niña lo había convencido

-"veo que eres una excelente negociante¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?"-

-"soy Meene¿quieres decir que te quedaras con nosotros?"-

Y ahora era el momento de responderle, le costaba a Hao un poco de trabajo decirle aquellas palabras, Meene había clavado sus ojos avellana en Hao, parecía realmente comprometida por que Hao aceptara quedarse en la base

-"si, me quedare aquí, pero solo porque no tengo a donde mas ir"-

Meene se había parado bastante jubilosa por aquella noticia, sus ojos desprendía una chispa de oro, como si le acabaran de alegrar la vida con la mejor noticia que pudieran haberle dado

-"sabes Hao, me aburro mucho en la base porque no hay nadie de mi edad con quien hablar, pero, bueno, no importa que seas menor que yo, se que nos vamos a llevar bien, bueno, solo si tu quieres"-

-"ummm bueno"-

-"estupendo veras como no te arrepientes Hao"-

Hao tenia curiosidad de cómo Meeene había ido a parar allí, seria acaso por una razón similar a la suya o es que su familiar era parte de los dichosos X-LAWS

-"Meene¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?"- Hao hizo una pausa y continuo cuando Meene le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza -"es que, quiero saber porque tu estas aquí con X-LAWS"-

Era clara la tristeza que el rostro de Meene había adquirido después de que Hao hubiera dicho esto, y después de tallarse los ojos Meene le respondió a Hao en un tono disimulado

-"bueno, mi familia fue asesinada por un terrible sujeto, y el con el único familiar vivo con el que podía estar era con mi tío Marco, es el comandante de X-LAWS, por eso estoy aquí, porque mi tío lo decidió y porque me gustaría ver que la doncella Jeanne terminara con aquel terrible sujeto"- Meene había parado de repente se volvió a tallar los ojos y continuo hablando pero esta vez de una manera mas efusiva y alegre -"pero vamos Hao, come un poco, debes de estar muriéndote de hambre"-

-"ah si"-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO II **

NO COPIES SE ORIGINAL

DESQUICIAS DE WOLFGANG HIME:

uhy capitulo II eso es bueno, jeje espero que les guste y sea de su agrado, en el proximo capitulo ya aparece Lyserg, si Lyserg . esto es divertido, bueno muchas gracias por leer el ficc ATT: hoshi


	3. Capitulo III

Cuando la maldad corrompió a Hao

**CAPITULO III: MARCO EL PERO X-LAWS**

Meene condujo a Hao por la base de los X-LAWS, un lugar amplio y elegante, pero que daba la espantosa sensación de que todo era parte de una sola cosa, que hubieses pasado una y otra vez por el mismo lugar, y esto era gracias a que todas las paredes eran completamente blancas al igual que todo lo demás, el piso, la ventanas, las cortinas, los muebles y todo, todo de un reluciente pero espectral blanco.

Habían llegado a una habitación en forma circular, donde un hombre alto de cabellos rubios, con unos severos ojos azules que iban debajo de unas gafas rectangulares que descansaban en una nariz ganchuda y alargada, al igual que Meene aquel hombre vestía totalmente de blanco y en el hombro izquierdo llevaba la insignia de los X-LAWS.

Junto a aquel hombre estaba un niño de alrededor de la misma edad que Hao, tenia el cabello todo enmarañado, con su mirada que reflejaba excesiva tristeza, unos hermosos ojos verdes opacados por unas gruesas y pesadas lagrimas transparentes que caían por sus pálidas mejillas, su cabello a pesar de sucio era hermoso de un lindo color esmeralda.

-"¿quien es ese niño tío Marco?"-

Aquel sujeto de nombre Marco alzo sus gafas y después comenzó a hablar, su voz era bastante seria y grave

-"lo mismo te pregunto sobrina"-

Meene parecía algo afligida y temerosa, sabía que su tío no era la persona más generosa como para dejar entrar a cualquiera a los X-LAWS, pero se sentía mucho mas aliviada de que fuese la doncella Jeanne quien decidiera y no Marco

-"este es el pequeño Hao Daimaku, me ha dicho que quiere entrar a los X-LAWS, tío Marco dime que dejaras que sea la doncella Jeanne quien elija"-

-"eso no lo decido yo, dejémoslo a manos de la doncella Jeanne"-

Meene miro por un largo rato al pequeño de cabellos verdes, lucia tan triste y tan desdichado

-"tío Marco ¿Quién es este niño?"-

-"¿este?"- Marco había jalado del brazo de una forma brutal al pequeño niño el cual había ahogado un grito de dolor que había hecho que tanto Hao como Meene se estremecieran -"este niño que vez aquí se llama Lyserg Diethel"-

-"¿Diethel?"- pregunto extrañada Meene, de alguna forma aquel apellido le era demasiado familiar, mas de lo quisiera que fuera

-"si Meene, Diethel, Lyserg es hijo del difunto Liam Diethel, lo conoces"-

Meene había soltado un sollozo de desconsuelo, no podía creer las palabras de su tío Marco, había dicho "difunto Liam" por lo que ella había vivido sabia que Liam Diethel era de los mejores soldados que pudiera haber en los X-LAWS, le resultaba imposible aceptar que estuviese muerto, no podía aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo

-"tío Marco, Cómo es eso de que…."- las palabras se le atoraban en la boca -"que Liam esta muerto"-

-"Meene, Liam murió anoche, fue asesinado a manos de Hao Asakura"-

La niña volvió a sollozar esta vez con más amargura y por más tiempo

-"ese maldito asesino, ¿buscaba venganza por lo de su esposa Lily?"-

Marco le movió a Meene la cabeza en forma de negación en forma de respuesta, se subió nuevamente los lentes y el tono de su voz cambio ahora parecía mas frió y antiestético

-"no, Hao Asakura no buscaba venganza de Lily y de Liam, Hao buscaba que se les unieran, que siguieran sus sucias ambiciones, que lo apoyaran, como Liam se negó Hao lo asesino"-

Tanto Meene como el pequeño Lyserg lloraban amargamente y hubieran continuado así, soltando sus penas en ese mar de lágrimas de no ser por Marco el cual había golpeado a Lyserg y había callado a Meene

-"y en cuanto a este niño Meene, ¿Qué tienes que decir?"-

-"bueno, el pequeño se quedo sin familia, se quedo solo tío Marco, pensé, que, bueno, un corazón lleno de tristeza como el suyo y de soledad seria perfecto para luchar contra el terrible Hao Asakura"-

A el pequeño Hao le habían molestado estas palabras a pesar de que sabia que Meene no lo decía enserio, había podido leer su mente, además de que su semblante lleno de temor la delataba por completo, aun así, pareciera que Marco no lo había notado puesto que había puesto en su horrible rostro una mueca perversa que parecía ser una sonrisa

-"me sorprendes sobrina, siempre pensé que eras demasiado dulce y noble, pero ahora veo que la sangre de la familia si corre por tus venas"-

-"ummm gracias tío Marco, supongo…"-

-"bueno sobrina, llevare a estos dos niños a la sala de pruebas para medir su capacidad, si pasan tendrán el honor de ver a la doncella Jeanne la cual será quien decida si se convertirán o no en X-LAWS"-

-"si tío Marco"-

Así Marco condujo a los dos niños a un patio de pruebas equipado con extraños aparatos de tortura que Hao reconoció al instante por un libro que le había prestado una vez su padre

-"supongo que ambos usan magia o son shamanes"-

-"¿shamanes?"-

Otra palabra incoherente, Hao sabía lo que era un shaman, sabia que era gente que prestaba su cuerpo a los espíritus, pero, dudaba que de verdad existiera, era cierto si, el podía ver espíritus, pero dudada en que se pudiera hacer una fusión con ellos

-"no me digas que no eres shaman mocoso"-

-"lo siento no, yo no se nada de esas cosas"-

En cuanto el pequeño Hao termino de decir esto Marco le dio en al cabeza con uno de los instrumentos de tortura haciendo que Hao cayera al piso sangrando, aquel acto había dejado sorprendido a Lyserg Diethel, pero no mas de lo que se encontraba Hao, nadie nunca en su vida lo había golpeado, y mucho menos de esa manera.

Molesto por aquel horrible incidente Hao conjuro una llama de su mano derecha, acto que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer pero que aun así y a pesar del cansancio y la fatiga que aun sentía estaba dispuesto a hacer por ver infeliz a aquel hombre.

Este sentimiento era nuevo en el pequeño, no sabia que podría significar que quisiera con todas sus fuerzas la infelicidad de otra persona, la desgracia de aquel sujeto que lo había golpeado por primera vez en su vida.

Marco al ver la llamarada que salía de la mano de Hao sujetó por los hombros a este fuertemente y comenzó a sacudirlo de una manera brusca y precipitada, como si acabara de ver algo que lo hubiera aterrorizado.

El sentimiento de Hao había desaparecido y con el aquella llama rojiza, Marco había lanzado a Hao contra uno de los instrumentos de tortura y este se había impactado de una manera tan brusca que había vuelto a sangrar de nuevo.

Una sutil lagrima había caído de los ojos de Hao, una lagrima de cólera, pero, había quien acababa de caer de rodillas al piso; Lyserg Diethel había comenzado a llorar amargamente puesto temía lo que Marco pudiera seguir haciendo.

El no deseaba estar allí, solo quería regresar a su hogar en Londres, pero eso ya no se podía, sus padres estaban muertos, Hao Asakura los había asesinado, pero, a pesar de todo Lyserg no deseaba cobrar venganza sobre Hao Asakura, lo único que quería hacer era alejarse lo mas pronto posible de Marco y de la doncella Jeanne sobretodo de Marco.

-"Diethel deja de lloriquear como niñita asustada, deberías de mostrar tus habilidades, que esperas, ve y enfréntate al chico Daimaku"-

-"si señor Marco"-

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas, Hao Daimaku y Lyserg Diethel estaban exhaustos, se habían enfrentado a la gran mayoría de los objetos de tortura que había en aquel lugar, claro a todos los que no eran mortales, se encontraban ambo en el piso, cuando fueron levantados por una terrible patada en las costillas de parte de Marco

-"¡levántense! Valla que poco resisten, aun así la doncella Jeanne los ha aceptado a ambos para que formen parte de los X-LAWS"-

Ambos habían sido aceptados, para Lyserg no había otra opción, su padre, Liam Diethel había sido X-LAWS, y ahora de alguna manera después de que el había sido asesinado se sentía obligado a pertenecer y servirle a la doncella Jeanne.

Sin embargo, Hao Daimaku, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber aceptado a invitación de Meene, después de todo, aquel ser brillante y de color rojo no podía ser peor que Marco, quizás y aquel ser de fuego no buscaba hacerle daño.

Pero ahora no había marcha atrás, para ninguno, ni para Lyserg ni para Hao, ambos estaban ahora atrapados en la base de los X-LAWS y peor aun, ambos habían caído en las redes de Marco, y ahora ninguno sabia que cosas el destino les depararía

**FIN DEL CAPITULO III **

Desquicias de la heredera de Wolfgang Hime

Hola, se divirtieron, ha díganme que les gusta, dejen rewiew porfa onegai please, bueno, y aquí termina el capitulo III, el siguiente capitulo esta cerca, ¿Qué pasara con Hao?¿que pasara con Lyserg? ¿Sabrán algún día la verdad? Oh todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo, no se lo pierdan, ya saben dudas quejas comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos en porfa no copien, sean originales, y visítenos en http/groups. adiós que tengan un bonito día y que la luz de los Grandes Espíritus los ilumine

NO COPIES SE ORIGINAL Y VISÍTANOS EN:

http/groups. 


	4. Capitulo IV

Cuando la maldad corrompió a Hao

**CAPITULO IV: MI PRIMER AMIGO LYSERG DIETHEL**

Hao volvió a su habitación en donde se tumbo en la cama, las sabanas blancas iban adquiriendo lentamente un color rojizo, Hao aun seguía sangrando a causa de las heridas que había sufrido en la prueba impuesta por Marco.

Se le hacia casi imposible creer que hubiera alguien mas cruel que Marco, pero le era todavía mas imposible el evitar odiarle, era la primera persona a la que Hao odiaba.

Meene había entrado silenciosamente a la habitación de Hao arrastrando consigo unas cuantas vendas

-"oh Hao no sabes cuando lo siento, no pensé que mi tío Marco los sometiera a esas pruebas tan duras desde tan temprana edad, te diré que la verdad es que a mi nunca me han sometido a ese tipo de pruebas"-

-"eso es porque tu eres débil"-

-"yo"- Meene había comenzado a llorar, sabia que lo que decía Hao era cierto pero no quería aceptarlo -"bueno, déjame curarte las heridas de tu cuerpo o podrían infectarse"-

-"no te angusties Meene, estoy bien, no es nada"-

Meene lucia afligían, como si sintiera que aquellas heridas de Hao fuesen su culpa, y si, efectivamente Hao la culpaba por haberlo metido en los X-LAWS, aun así dejo que esta le curara las heridas que tenía en casi todo el cuerpo

-"Hao porque no vamos a hablar con Lyserg"-

-"a mi no me interesa si quieres ve tu pero a mi no me involucres"-

El rostro de la niña lucia triste, en verdad no tenía con quien hablar en la base de los X-LAWS

-"esta bien, si tanto lo deseas vamos con ese niño"-

-"gracias Hao"- había hecho una pausa y después continuo mas alegre pero distante -"sabes Hao, yo conocí al padre de Lyserg, Liam, era un gran soldado yo lo quise casi como a un padre, pero, bueno, anoche"- las lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos avellana -"aun no puedo creer que ese cruel asesino lo matara por no convertirse en uno de sus aliados, pero sabes, Liam era muy noble, me siento mas feliz de que allá muerto a que se le uniera a ese terrible sujeto"-

Meene y Hao salieron y comenzaron a recorrer la base en busca de Lyserg Diethel, llegando finalmente a la sala de estar, donde la chimenea estaba apagada a pesar del tremendo frió que soplaba afuera, en el sillón se encontraba Lyserg con la cabeza baja y la mirada fija en el cielo, sus mejillas eran mojadas por las suaves lagrimas que le escurrían de sus ojos verdes

-"hola Lyserg"-

Meene se había acercado hasta Lyserg Diethel, pero este había hecho caso omiso a las palabras de la niña

-"Meene te esta hablando, mínimo voltea a verla no seas maleducado"-

-"¿porque habría de hacerlo Hao?"-

Hao había escuchado la voz de Lyserg claramente, a pesar de que esta era realmente baja como un pequeño susurro del viento

-"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"-

Lyserg levanto la mirada y la clavo en Hao examinándolo detalladamente parecía que le interesaba aquel muchacho que le había vencido a pesar de no poseer ninguna habilidad sobrenatural o espiritista

-"escuche cuando esta niña y Marco hablaban de ti, por eso lo se, yo soy Lyserg Diethel, hijo de Lily y Liam Diethel"-

-"soy Hao Daimaku, mucho gusto Lyserg, ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Acaso te duelen tus heridas?"-

Lyserg movió la cabeza enérgicamente en forma de negación, el comentario de Hao lo había incomodado, no eran solo las heridas que le había ocasionado Marco lo que le dolía, la muerte de sus padres aun era tan repentina para el

-"no es un asunto que te concierna"-

Meene se acerco lentamente a Lyserg, pero este la alejo con el brazo, lo que menos quería en eso momento era el contacto con otro X-LAWS

-"mejora váyanse de aquí, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hablar"-

Hao se había precipitado a donde estaba Lyserg y lo había golpeado en la cara

-"yo tampoco quería hablar, pero Meene se esta interesando por ti, se me hace una falta de respeto que la trates de esa manera"-

-"déjalo Hao, no tiene la culpa, lo comprendo"-

-"tu no entiendes nada!"-Lyserg estaba tirado en el piso llorando esta vez de cólera, no quería dejar que Meene pensara que entendía por lo que estaba pasando, el nunca había deseado ser un X-LAWS

Los tres permanecieron en el silencio por un largo rato, el viento se filtraba por una enorme ventana que se encontraba a espaldas de Lyserg, un viento frió y helado, como el silencio que reinaba en la sala de estar.

La habitación crujía al igual que la gran insignia de los X-LAWS que se encontraba allí, Lyserg titilaba de frió.

-"¿quieres que encienda la chimenea Lyserg?"-

Lyserg volteo a ver a Hao el cual le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a pararse, el pequeño de cabellos verdes se la da y se levanta con ayuda de Hao.

-"tienes encendedor o cerillo?"-

Hao analiza la situación un rato finalmente se acerca a Lyserg y de su mano derecha saca un llama de un hermoso color rojizo

-"no, pero puedo hacer esto"-

Lyserg queda fascinado con la llama que ha sacado Hao de su mano es tan sutil y tan calida

-"¿vas a querer que la encienda o no?"-

-"te lo agradecería muchísimo Hao"-

Hao enciende la chimenea y sierra la ventana por la cual se filtraba el frió, después pasa y se sienta al lado de Lyserg, Meene hace el mismo gesto pero Lyserg se aparta un poco de ella sin que esta lo note pero siendo visto por Hao

-"no te agradan los X-LAWS verdad Lyserg"-

Lyserg mueve la cabeza en forma de negación, Hao le da una palmada en la espalda y después continua

-"entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí?"-

-"mi padre fue un X-LAWS, ahora que murió, no se, me siento obligado a ser parte de ellos, a servir a la doncella Jeanne"-

-"Lyserg"- era la primera vez que Meene hablaba desde hacia rato, Lyserg simplemente parecía ignorarla -"deberías de saber que tu padre fue un gran soldado"-

Otra vez Lyserg solo ignora a la niña y dirige su mirada a Hao

-"¿tu que estas haciendo aquí Hao?"-

Hao voltea a ver a Meene y después le responde a Lyserg

-"yo estoy aquí por Meene, me chantajeo eso es todo"-

Lyserg hace un gesto de molestia con las manos y dice entre dientes "sabia que no se podía confiar en los X-LAWS" pero en un tono tan bajo que solo capta Hao

-"entonces tu no sabes nada de Hao Asakura verdad"-

-"solo se que tiene el mismo nombre que yo, pero eso es todo, en verdad no se quien sea"-

-"es un cruel asesino Hao"-

Parecía que Meene no se había dado cuanta de que ahora ambos chicos la estaban ignorando

-"Hao Asakura es quien mato a mis padres anoche"- las lagrima había vuelto al rostro de Lyserg, Hao le había dado un pañuelo para que se secara

-"no sabes cuanto lo siento Lyserg"-

-"¿y los tuyos Hao? ¿Donde están tus padres?"-

-"mis padres murieron hace unos meses en un incendio"-

Lyserg se había quedado atónito ante eso, no pensaba que los padres de Hao también estuvieran muertos

-"sabes Hao, creo que tenemos mucho en común, bueno, ya sabes, debemos de tener mas o menos la misma edad, bueno, los padres de ambos acaban de morir y los mas importante"- Lyserg hace una pausa y voltea a ver a Meene con malos ojos -"ambos estamos aquí, atrapados pos los X-LAWS, y con Marco"-

Hao pensaba que Lyserg tenia razón, mucha razón, el también se sentía impotente por estar allí, atrapado con Meene y el resto de los demás X-LAWS

-"dime Hao, ¿te duelen mucho tus heridas?"-

-"¿esto? No, no es nada, no me duele, o al menos ya no tanto"-

-"yo fui quien te curo Hao"-

Meene había vuelto a ser ignorada, y al parecer esta vez se había dado cuenta puesto había salido de la habitación

-"eres muy valiente Hao, yo jamás me habría atrevido a intentar desafiar a Marco ¿sabes que es capaz de matarte'"-

-"he allí la diferencia Lyserg, yo no le temo a la muerte"-

Ahora que lo pensaba era verdad, el no le tenia el mas mínimo miedo a la muerte, por alguna razón pensaba que era algo pasajero, algo que, ¿Qué se pudiera controlar? ¿Porque venia a su cabeza que la muerte se podía controlar?

-"¿en verdad no le temes a la muerte Hao?"-

Lyserg lucia interesadísimo en la plática de su compañero, como si fuera la primera persona con la que hablaba de esa manera por tanto tiempo

-"no, no le temo, le temo mas a otras cosas como a mis debilidades"-

-"wuaaa de verdad eres admirable Hao"-

-"¿tu lo crees?"-

-"claro… oye... Tu crees, bueno, ¿Qué algún día podamos ser amigos?"-

-"pensé que ya lo empezábamos a ser"-

Lyserg había reído por primera vez, para el Hao seria su primera amigo, y para Hao igual, Lyserg seria su primer amigo, quizás juntos podrían ayudarse y librarse de los X-LAWS

**FIN DEL CAPITULO IV**

**Desquicias de la heredera de Wolfgang Hime**

**Hola, como les sienta la vida? Espero que bonito, les gusto, por favor dejen rewiew, oh Hoshi se pondrá muy triste, ah, bueno, en siguiente capitulo ya sale la estupida de Jeanne, bueno, da igual, jeje esta bien ok ok oki doki ya me callo porque seguramente los he de estar aburriendo, dudas quejas comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos en bueno los dejo que disfruten el próximo capitulo, bueno, no copies, se original, y visítanos en ****http/groups. , se portan como puedan y no hagan nada que no hiciera yo **

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA Y VISÍTANOS EN:

Http/groups. 


	5. Capitulo V

Cuando la maldad corrompió Hao

**CAPITULO V: IRON MAIDE HOLY GIRL JEANNE **

Marco había entrado a la habitación en donde se encontraban Lyserg y Hao de una manera brutal y agresiva, como si algo lo acabaran de molestar, tomo fuertemente a ambos chicos del brazo, casi como si quisiera arrancárselos.

Lyserg había cerrado los ojos esperando lo peor que pudiera pasar, mientras que Hao solo miraba de una manera amenazante a Marco

Marco lleva a ambos a una cámara mortuoria demasiado oscura y vieja, mugrienta, polvosa, descuidada, el techo de aquel lugar goteaba, en el interior de ella había miles de instrumentos de tortura, lo cual hizo estremecer a Lyserg, no quería otra prueba, no podría resistirla, pero Hao se había fijado en una doncella de hierro que se encontraba en medio de todo

Al acercarse a la doncella de hierro Marco se inclina a unos pasos y jala nuevamente del brazo a ambos niños para que imiten el gesto de respeto

-"Iron Maide Holy Girl Jeanne, estos son los dos niños, Hao Daimaku, el chico que fue encontrado por Meene y Lyserg Diethel, el hijo de Liam, los niños que desean recibir su bendición y convertirse en fieles siervo de dios"-

-"déjalos aquí Marco, deseo verlos, sola, para así examinar su alma"-

Aquella voz había salido de interior de la doncella de hierro, era la voz de una chica, una voz hermosa y casi angelical

-"como usted ordene doncella Jeanne"-

Marco sale de la cámara mortuoria, y en canto los dos niños se quedan solos con la dama de hierro, esta se abre dejando paso a una niña probablemente menor que Lyserg o Hao, envuelta en espinas, con el cabello largo y ondulado de un bonito color perlado

En cuanto la niña abre los ojos se respira una completa paz en el ambiente, sus ojos reflejan tal tranquilidad en ellos se ve una gran armonía y felicidad y una paz interior

Las espinas la sueltan y sus heridas al instante están totalmente curadas, la niña avanza lentamente a donde se encuentran Lyserg y Hao

-"soy la doncella Iron Maide Holy Girl Jeanne"- Jeanne hizo una reverencia y después continua -"pero párense y díganme quienes son ustedes"-

Ambos obedecen y se paran ante la doncella Jeanne

-"ahora si, díganme cuales son sus nombres"-

-"yo soy Lyserg Diethel"-

-"entonces supongo que tu eres el hijo de Liam, oh, era un gran soldado"-

-"yo soy Hao Daimaku"-

La doncella Jeanne inspecciona a ambos, los ojos de ambos, los de Lyserg son claros y lindos, unos hermosos ojos verdes un poco hinchados y rojizos por haber estado llorando por tanto tiempo, un sentimiento de angustia reflejado en ellos; el pequeño Lyserg era la viva imagen de su padre Liam Diethel, aquella misma mirada, el mismo cabello esmeralda de Liam lo poseía Lyserg.

Liam había sido de los mejores X-LAWS que jamás había habido el se había casado con Lily, Lily era en ese entonces o había sido una muchacha terca, que al principio se negaba que su esposo siguiera siendo un X-LAWS, nadie supo exactamente la razón, pero Liam había aceptado por un tiempo, hasta cierto día que el y que Lily había empezado a tener "problemas" en su relación, el divorcio estaba ya muy cerca, y Lily era la que se iba a quedar con la custodia del pequeño Lyserg, pero fue entonces cuando el terrible Hao Asakura asesino a ambos Diethel. Si era como su padre seria un buen candidato para los X-LAWS.

Después la doncella Jeanne fijo su mirada en Hao, era la mirada de un ser que a sufrido demasiado si es que demasiado no es poco, una mirada llena de sufrimiento y desdicha, pero, es esa misma desdicha lo que hace de aquella mirada algo tan engatusador para la doncella Jeanne.

En aquella mirada había algo, era una mirada imponente, una mirada que Jeanne estaba segura de haber visto antes pero que no estaba segura de donde, en aquellos ojos de Hao Daimaku precia que había fuego, un hermoso fuego por el cual Jeanne se había dejado llevar, la doncella había caído presa del fuego, y ahora estaba dirigiéndose lentamente a Hao, había intentado abrasarle, pero Hao al ver esto aparta a la doncella de si lo cual hace que esta vuelva aparentemente a la normalidad

-"lo siento Hao, yo no, no quería hacerlo, es solo que, bueno, estaba pensando en muchísimas cosas a la vez"-

La mirada de Hao había cambiado pero ni Lyserg ni la doncella se habían dado cuanta, ahora lucia mucho mas amenazante y con un gran odio en ella

-"no se preocupe doncella, no se preocupe"-

-"disculpe princesa Jeanne"- Lyserg hizo una pausa, no sabia como debía de dirigirse ante la doncella de hierro, pero después continuo como mejor pudo -"es que yo quería saber si usted nos podría decir que hacemos aquí, bueno, ya se que es para convertirnos en X-LAWS, pero ¿Qué espera de nosotros? ¿Qué quiere que hagamos aquí?"-

-"Lyserg tu sabes que te encuentras aquí por la memoria de tu padre el cual fue un X-LAWS, ahora que esta muerto debes de seguir con su legado, en cuanto a Hao, bueno, tu esta aquí por Meene y por Venstar, te encontraron y no pudieron dejarte allí solo"-

Lyserg se quedo contemplando a Jeanne un largo rato, no era eso lo que le había preguntado así que decidió intentarlo nuevamente

-"bueno no doncella, a lo que yo me refería, bueno, lo que realmente quiero saber es cual es la misión que esperan que cumplamos en este lugar"-

La doncella le réglalo una hermosa sonrisa a Lyserg y después con señas hizo que la siguieran, se sentó en un artefacto de tortura que descansaba en el piso e hizo señas a Hao y Lyserg de que ellos se sentaran en el piso

-"la que les voy a contar es una historia que empieza mil años atrás y que ahora nos toca a nosotros, como sabrán, no todas las personas son buenas, y lamentablemente hace mil años nació ese terrible shaman"-

-"disculpe por interrumpirla doncella, pero, ¿seria tan amble de decirme que es un shaman?"-

-"claro Hao, los shamanes, son gente que puede poner su cuerpo en trance para así recibir las voluntades de los grandes espíritus que existieron en un pasado, es el vinculo entre este mundo y el otro, podemos usar nuestro cuerpo para sanar heridas, o dar sabias opiniones, desgraciadamente muchos han usado este poder para el mal y uno de ellos, el mas terrible pienso yo, era Hao Asakura"-

-"ya muchas gracias"-

-"entonces continuo, Hao Asakura vivo por primera vez en el Japón de hace mil años, al principio aquel hombre tenia un corazón gentil, o al menos eso es lo que cuenta, pero, en algún momento conoció la oscuridad y sus debilidades dejaron que esta se apoderara de su corazón, con un solo objetivo, exterminar a aquellos que le despreciaban, ósea, a los humanos y a los shamanes de baja categoría, Hao Asakura no era nada tonto, y sabia que si quería hacer realidad su sueño de un mundo de shamanes debería de tener el apoyo de su familia pero esta tiempo después se arrepintió entendiendo el terrible mal que estaba apunto de desatar, traicionaran a Hao Asakura e indudablemente Hao murió en aquella época

»Pero el mal estaba muy lejos de ser erradicado, Hao Asakura volvió a tener una reencarnación hace 500 años, Hao cegado por sus sucias ambiciones quiso apoderarse de los Grandes Espíritus, consiguiendo solo a El espíritu de Fuego, pero incluso sin el era peligroso, indudablemente en esa época Hao Asakura también falleció.

»Pero lo preocupante es ahora, ahora mil años después de su primer nacimiento Hao Asakura reencarno en el cuerpo de uno de los Asakura y a pesar de que deberá tener mas o menos su edad ya empezó a reclutar gente, a asesinar a construir su mundo para así gobernarlo como el futuro emperador Hao, es por eso que nosotros debemos de detenerle, porque no podemos permitir que mas vidas inocentes se pierda, vidas como las de tus padres Lyserg"-

La cabeza del pequeño Hao era todo un lió, todas aquellas palabras dichas por la doncella Jeanne sonaban terribles, de seguro ese tal Hao Asakura debía de ser el mal mas perfecto entonces ¿Por qué dudaba? No pensaba que Hao Asakura fuera un ser tan perverso como contaba la doncella Jeanne, de hecho, dudaba que en su interior hubiera algo de maldad.

En su cabeza solo parecía aquel ser brillante y de color rojo que había visto el día del incendio en su casa, solo ese ser estaba allí, dejando que los pensamientos de Hao fluyeran tempestuosamente

-"me duele la cabeza"-

-"¿estas bien Hao?"-

Hao había olvidado todo, incluso que el porque se encontraba allí con la doncella Jeanne y Lyserg, pero, ahora estaba de nuevo en la realidad, dejando atrás a aquel ser de color rojo

-"Hao… Hao Asakura"-

-"¿sucede algo malo con el?"-

-"no Lyserg, no es nada"-

Era verdad que no sabia absolutamente nada de Hao Asakura mas que lo que les había contado la doncella Jeanne, pero el pequeño Hao estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre antes o mas bien, ese apellido, Asakura, Asakura, ¿Dónde lo había escuchado?

-"lo mejor será que regresen con Marco, el les enseñara lo básico para convertirse en un X-LAWS, tiene mi consentimiento para quedarse en la base y convertirse en los defensores de la justicia que derrotaran al mal peor"-

Marco había entrado nuevamente a la cámara mortuoria tomando del brazo a ambos chico y se los lleva por donde había entrado.

La doncella Jeanne esta apunto de volver a su doncella de hierro cuando se da cuenta de que en las bisagras ha quedado un cabello de color castaño oscuro y bastante largo pero, ¿de quien podría ser? Según ella recordaba ninguno de sus X-LAWS tenia el cabello tan largo y tan hermoso, amenos que, ese cabello perteneciera a Hao Daimaku, aquel niño de la mirada engatuzadora.

Al pensar en Hao Daimaku la doncella sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago ¿Por qué la sentía? Y sobretodo ¿que era? Era algo que nunca antes había sentido pero ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Por qué Hao le producía aquella sensación? ¿Por que no podía quitarse de la cabeza su hermoso cabello, esos extraños aretes y su hermosa mirada? Una mirada que aunque llena de desdicha no dejaba de ser hermosa, Jeanne deseaba que esos ojos reflejaran alegría y felicidad ¿Por qué lo deseaba? ¿Por qué ella pensaba en eso? ¿Por qué no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Hao Daimaku? Y aunque tuviera un mal presentimiento en el pecho…ella sabía que Hao Daimaku iba a ser su máximo amor, pero también su máxima tortura y su máximo enemigo

**FIN DEL CAPITULO V**

**Desquicias de la heredera de Wolfgang Hime**

**Hola hola hola, como están gente bonita? Jajaja yo espero que bien, les esta gustando el fic, porfa dejen rewiew se que no escribo tan bien como muchos de los autores de esta pagina, pero, este es mi primer fic así que no sean malos con migo, ténganme paciencia algún día lo voy a lograr, bueno, ya sabe, dudas, quejas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos en y recuerden que todos tenemos creatividad así que por favor no copien y sean originales, eso si, visítenme en ****http/groups. COPIES SE ORIGINA Y VISÍTANOS EN:**

Http/groups. 


	6. Capitulo VI

Cunado la maldad corrompió a Hao

**CAPITULO VI: UN REGALO DE HAO Y UN REGALO DE LYSERG **

Es una hermosa mañana de primavera. El frió del invierno se ha marchado hace unos meses, las flores han florecido los pájaros cantan y no hay duda de que Mayo es uno de los meses mas hermosos de todos.

Han pasado casi dos años desde el primer encuentro con la doncella Jeanne, desde entonces Hao y Lyserg han sido educados para servir a la Iron Maide Holy Girl Jeanne y no cuestionar ni las ordenes de Marco ni mucho menos de la princesa Jeanne.

Ambos han sido educados para así terminar con el terrible Hao Asakura; mientras que los terribles entrenamientos con Marco iban pasando al igual que e tiempo, Hao y Lyserg se iban haciendo más y más amigos, y a pesar de que había sido por Meene que se habían conocido ninguno de los dos simpatizaba mucho con ella, a Meene nunca le habían puesto a hacer ninguno de esos terribles entrenamientos solo por ser la sobrina de Marco.

A pesar de sufrir las exigencias de la doncella y los castigos de Marco que cada vez eran peores, Lyserg y Hao se había prometido aguantar todo mientras el otro estuviera a su lado apoyándolo.

Esta era una hermosa mañana, Hao se había despertado demasiado temprano, se levanto muy despacio de su cama para no despertar a Lyserg que aun dormía, se coloco su uniforme de los X-LAWS y había salido arrastrándose para no sacar a su compañero de su mundo de sueños.

Hao se había escabullido en dirección al jardín, el hermoso jardín que estaba rodeado de enredaderas, que tenía una hermosa fuente de la cual brotaba una cristalina agua y que estaba decorada con los ángeles celestiales que tanto le gustaban a la doncella Jeanne las rosas estaban hermosas y brotando por todo el jardín.

A Hao el olor de la tierra, el olor de la naturaleza, le gustaba, recostarse en el patio y no pensar en nada mas que en aquel ser de color rojo que ahora tanto le gustaba aunque no sabia porque.

Le gustaba estar allí tendido en el suelo y admirar la belleza de la naturaleza, esta ocasión no era la esepcion, se había dejado caer en el verde pasto y estaba viendo con suma atención el cielo de un bellísimo azul, un cielo despejado con un inmenso y magnifico resplandor

A pesar de todo lo que había sufrido desde el día en que había llegado a la base de los X-LAWS Hao volvía a ser feliz, aunque ya no se encontrara con sus padres Susuki y Macoto Daimaku, sus padres llenos de bondad y alegría, a pesar de que ahora se encontraba con el terrible de Marco, con Meene, con el resto de los X-LAWS y con la doncella Jeanne, Hao volvía a ser feliz, finalmente la tranquilidad había regresado a su corazón y ahora contaba con su único y mejor amigo en todo el mundo, Lyserg Diethel, un amigo que lo hacia feliz porque no era como los otros niños, Lyserg también veía espíritus, y también entendía lo que era perder a un ser querido.

Hao cerro sus ojos por un momento y de pronto la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, como si algo en el estuviera pasando.

Las imágenes en su cabeza se hacían claras, en ellas aprecia una persona, un hombre de unos treitantantos de edad el cabello de un oscuro, hablando con una especie de demonios, uno de color rojo y otro azul, muy parecidos entre si y que obedecían al sujeto con ropa de monje

Las imágenes volvían a cambiar y esta vez mostraban a otro hombre, con la ropa de una apache, Hao pensaba que este y el primer hombre se parecían demasiado a este segundo pero este iba acompañado de aquel ser de color rojizo que ahora tanto le gustaba a Hao

Hao había abierto los ojos, su respiración era agitada y estaba sudando frió ¿se abría quedado dormido?

Se encontraba de nuevo en la base de los X-LAWS, de nuevo en el jardín, bajo el inmenso e infinito resplandor del cielo, nuevamente podía ver el hermoso cielo azul pero ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué seguía teniendo esas visiones? No había sido la primera vez, recordaba que habían empezado el día en que la doncella Jeanne les había contado sobre Hao Asakura, hacia mucho que no veía a la doncella fuera de la dama de hierro.

Hao estaba dispuesto a parase y regresar a la habitación para así despertar a Lyserg que ambos ir a desayunar, pero fue interceptado por el mismo Lyserg, el cual llevaba ya puesto su traje de los X-LAWS, lucia recién bañado.

Lyserg se sentó al lado de Hao, le dio los buenos días regalándole una sonrisa después saco una gran caja que traía cargando que estaba envuelta en un bonito papel color rojo y traía un bonito moño amarillo

-"toma Hao, hoy es 12 de mayo"-

-"12 de mayo"-

Era verdad, aquel día era 12 de mayo ¿Cómo es que lo había olvidado?

-"hace poco me comentaste que el día en que tus padres te encontraron fue un 12 de mayo, y que el doctor dijo que lo mas seguro es que hubieras nacido ese mismo día, así que hoy es tu cumpleaños, este es tu regalo"-

Hao había olvidado por completo su propio cumpleaños, pero se sentía bien porque Lyserg lo había recordado, y sobretodo, se había molestado en recordárselo a el con un presente

-"muchísimas gracias, pero, Lyserg no tenias porque darme nada, aun así te lo agradezco"-

-"claro que tenia que darte algo, no todos los días mi mejor amigo cumple años"-

-"gracias otra vez Lyserg"-

-"ah pero ábrelo Hao"-

Al abrir la caja Hao se encontró con una hermosa capa de color crema que parecía de algodón, sutil y sumamente suave, y un par de aretes

-"nuevamente gracias Lyserg"- Hao hizo una pausa y después continuo -" se que tu cumpleaños es el 17, en unos cuantos días, pero, te molestaría si te doy tu regalo ahora?"-

Lyserg movió la cabeza en forma de negación de modo que Hao entendiera que no le molestaba, Hao dejo allí la caja y corrió de regreso a su habitación, debajo de su cama había escondido una pequeña cajita de color negro la cual saco después soplo para quitarle el exceso de polvo y volvió de inmediato al jardín donde esperaba Lyserg

-"toma Lyserg, se que no es gran cosa, pero de algo te ha de servir"-

-"muchas gracias Hao"-

Dentro de la caja negra se encontraba un bonito péndulo de cristal el cual tenía un divino resplandor azulado

Lyserg había sonreído por esto, era un hermoso péndulo, se sentía tan feliz de por fin tener un péndulo propio, su padre, Liam Diethel le había enseñado el arte de la radiestesia, su padre tenia el péndulo Bay Elizabeth, pero Lyserg se había tenido que conformar con usar anillos o cosas así

-"gracias Hao, me servirá de mucho"- Lyserg había reflexionado, ahora no recordaba haberle mencionado nunca Hao sobre la radiestesia -"¿Cómo sabias que necesitaba un péndulo de cristal? Creo que jamás te conté que practique radiestesia y que no contaba con un péndulo propio"-

-"no lo se, creo que solo lo adivine, pero bueno, ahora podrás practicar tus técnicas mejor, los cristales están hechos de un material distinto y son mas susceptibles a las energías espiritistas"-

-"¿Cómo sabes todo esto Hao?"-

El pequeño solo movió la cabeza dándole entender a Lyserg que el tampoco tenia la menor idea ambos chicos habían empezado a reír, y en la cabeza de ambos solo podía pasar el pensamiento de que pasara lo que pasara nada podría romper su amistad, ni los X-LAWS, ni Marco, ni siquiera la doncella Jeanne, que serian amigos por siempre.

Lejos de allí se encontraban ocho sombras de distintos tamaños vigilando a los demás X-LAWS

-"¿crees que es hora?"-

-"bueno, esta bien, vamos"-

Las sombras desaparecen como si nunca hubieran estado allí, sin que nadie note su presencia ni que nadie sepa que es lo que esta apunto de empezar

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VI**

**Desquicias de la heredera de Wolfgang Hime**

**Konichiwa, jajaja en el próximo capitulo ya sale Hoshi, que bien, que bien, este me emociono, bueno, espero que les allá gustado este capitulo, me esmero de verdad haciéndolos, ah pero ustedes han de tener mejores cosas que leer que mis fic, buaaaaaaaaaa porfa dejen rewiews, si les gusta dejen rewiews y si no también, dudas, quejas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos en o bien visiten mi pagina ****http/groups. ya verán como se divierte, ah por cierto, no copies se original **

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA Y VISÍTANOS EN:

Http/groups. 


	7. Capitulo VII

Cunado la maldad corrompió a Hao

**CAPITULO VII: HOSHI WOLFGANG HIME **

El mes de octubre siempre es de lo mas extraño, las lunas de este mes son las mas hermosas de todas, y aunque el mes de octubre es un mes de otoño, en esta ocasión esta lloviendo, un lluvia bastante anormal.

Lyserg Diethel y Hao Daimaku se encuentran jugando en la sala principal de la base de los X-LAWS la que da a la puerta principal, una sala muy amplia y bonita como todo lo demás las paredes pintadas de un color blanco.

Aquella lluvia llevaba siente horas desde que había iniciado, Lyserg pensaba que pronto cesaría y que los rayos de solo volverían otra vez a verse, pero, Hao por el contrario pensaba diferente, pensaba que en primera, esta lluvia no era nada normal y que lo mas probable es que o quien la hubiera causado era bastante fuerte, pero Hao había preferido no decir nada, sabia que en muchas ocasiones era mejor permanecer callado en estos asuntos, además, supuestamente Lyserg era el shaman, y si el no lo sentía podría ser que Hao solo estuviera imaginando cosas.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, el cielo se iba tornando más y más oscuro; el viento soplaba con gran fuerza, casi como si estuviera enfadado.

Un rayo partió el cielo con su luz en dos, la corriente de luz se había esfumado inmediatamente la luz aumento para Hao y para Lyserg, la puerta acababa de ser abierta a la par del estruendo del relámpago que finalmente acababa de caer.

En cuanto el estruendo cesó entro a la habitación una sombra, una niña de unos ocho años, de la misma edad que Hao o Lyserg, una peculiar niña, su ropa estaba empapada y su cabello castaño claro esta escurriendo a causa de haber permanecido demasiado tiempo bajo la tormenta porque eso era, una tormenta, una como la que no se había visto en mucho tiempo por allí.

Aquella niña tenía el cabello castaño claro y lo traía a no muy largo, llevaba puesto un vestido de color fucsia, unas botas negras, con una gabardina negra que en el pecho del lado derecho llevaba bordado un escudo con las letras X-Team grabadas en el, era una especie de escudo muy parecido al de los X-LAWS pero de color negro, el la punta la figurara de una llama y del escudo le nacía un par de alas de murciélago de color rojas, y en la cabeza llevaba unos googles bastante extraños

La extraña niña entro en la base de los X-LAWS sin el menor ruido provocado, caminando lentamente a donde se encontraban Lyserg y Hao, dejando detrás de si charcos de lodo en la blanquísima alfombra de la sala

-"¿donde esta Marco?"-

La voz de aquella niña era un tanto fría y llena de altanería, hablaba algo rápido y además en su voz había un extraño silbido que recordaba a las serpientes, sumada a su extraño aspecto le daba a la niña aun mas misterio, Hao la miro por un largo rato, había algo extrañamente familiar en ella, parecía como si la conociera, no solo físicamente, sino también por aquella altanera y curiosa forma de hablar ya que si no lo hiciera de esa manera seguramente su voz seria bastante dulce, porque tenia una voz preciosa que era opacada por frialdad y altanería, aparte de eso, había algo mas en ella, esos ojos, sus ojos verdes, esos ojos que mostraban una aire de fortaleza y de determinación, Hao conocía esos ojos, algo en ellos le hizo pensar que conocía a la chica

-"no tenemos la mas mínima idea de donde este Marco"-Hao había olvidado que Lyserg estaba allí y casi se pierde en sus pensamientos, Lyserg dio un suspiro y depuse continuo -"aun así ¿Por qué buscas a una persona tan despreciable como Marco?"-

Tardo en que la niña de ojos verdes le contestara a Lyserg, parecía dudar en que responder

-"estoy buscando unirme a los X-LAWS"-había dicho finalmente con una ahora tierna vocecita -"estoy buscando a Hao Asakura"-

Era increíble ver a una persona que quisiera unirse a los X-LAWS por voluntad propia, y mas sin embargo esa niña estaba allí, parada, diciendo que quería unírseles, casi que era de vida o muerte entrar y encontrara a Hao Asakura

-"¿para que quieres encontrar a Hao Asakura? ¿te ha hecho algo malo? ¿ha matado a un ser muy querido?"-

Si había una razón por la que alguien deseara unirse a los X-LAWS de esa manera para Hao la única razón es venganza a ese tal Hao Asakura que aun desconocía

La niña había volteado a ver a Hao por primera vez, parecía haberse llevado una tremenda sorpresa. Se había puesto a gritar eufórica y había comenzado a hablar mas rápido y silbando mucho mas, pero esta vez había hablado en otro idioma

-"sieh do! Welch ein glück! Ich freue mich, sie zu seheh! Sehr angenehm! Serhr hübsch"-

La chica se había abrazado a Hao y había continuado hablando, esta vez más lento, sin tanto silbido y en un idioma que Hao entendía

-"¿me dirías cual es tu nombre?"-

Su voz sonaba tan alegre que Hao no pudo evitar contestarle de inmediato

-"soy Hao Daimaku"-

La chica había soltado otro grito mucho más fuerte que el anterior y había soltado de inmediato a Hao

-"¡YO SABIA QUE SERIAS TU!"-

-"mi amigo Hao no tiene nada que ver con el cruel asesino que andas buscando, tu debes de ser igual a Marco, eres solo una niña que busca venganza, debes de estar aquí solo para destruir a Hao Asakura, anda ve y busca a tu amigo Marco"-

-"cállate! Tu no tienes el derecho de juzgarme, no sabes quien soy y mucho menos sabes mis motivos, ¡NO ME COMPARES CON MARCO!"-

Ahora lucia mas que molesta, sus ojos lucían con demasiada furia, pero si no estaba allí por eso y por ser como Marco entonces ¿porque?

-"es verdad, yo no conozco tus motivos, no te conozco, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-

-"mi nombre no es importante, pero, lo porto con orgullo, soy Hoshi Wolfgang Hime"-

Ahora lucia feliz, como si el simple hecho de decir quien era la hacia feliz Hoshi Wolfgang Hime, ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? El nombre de Hoshi era común, la palabra Hime también era muy usual, era princesa, millones de Hoshis y millones de Himes pero ¿Wolfgang?

-"¿no crees que es un nombre poco común?"- Hao pensó que Lyserg tenía razón -"¿que esperas Hoshi? lo mejor será que te vayas a buscar a Marco Hoshi…para así cumplir tus motivos…y ser tan cobarde como el"-

-"YA CÁLLATE ¿Por qué me molestas? Yo ni siquiera tengo que preguntar tu nombre, ese cabello verde, tu mirada triste, un uniforme mugriento de los X-LAWS y un péndulo de cristal como pertenencia mas valiosa, debes de ser un Diethel, el hijo de Liam Diethel, Lyserg si no me equivoco"-

-"basta ya, ve con Marco y deja de insultar a mi amigo"-

-"no era mi intención ofenderte Lyserg"- la niña les regala una sonrisa y después continua -"pero tu fuiste quien empezó"-

-"¿X-Team?"-

Hao había leído la marca que tenia el escudo del suéter de Hoshi, esta inmediatamente se la había quitado y se la había dado a Hao

-"que bueno que me lo recuerdas, ¿podrías cuidármelo en lo que vengo? por favor "

Después de que Hoshi dice esto Hao parece aturdirse y por alguna extraña razón recuerda aquel sueño que tuvo con el ser rojo después la niña se marcha a ver si de pura casualidad logra encontrar a Marco, Hao y Lyserg comienzan a pensar sobra la extraña chica…y lo muy molesto que estaría Marco cuando descubra que ella fue quien ah llenado su preciosa alfombra de lodo

-"¿pero que pasa con esa niña? Esta un poco loca, primero viene diciendo que busca a Marco, después me ofende y luego dice que no ha sido su intención"-

-"quizá no la fue"- Hao ve por el lugar donde se ha marchado -"pero es extraño, hay algo en ella bastante raro"-

Hao tenia que pensarlo, sabia que había algo familiar en esa niña, pero no sabría como explicárselo a Lyserg era solo un sentimiento que tenia en el pecho, aquella niña había hablado de Hao Asakura, pero no lo había hecho con el mismo odio que lo hacían todos los X-LAWS, de hecho ella decía su nombre con cierto cariño y lo que mas raro se le hacia al pequeño Hao era que una niña de esa edad quisiera entrar a los X-LAWS por su propia voluntad

-"Hao, quizás esa niña solo esta aquí para destruir a Hao Asakura, de seguro quiere vengar alguna muerte o algo así, o sus padres le han dicho que se una pero no quisieron acompañarla hasta aquí"-

Hao aun tenía la gabardina de Hoshi en sus manos, estaba totalmente empapada

-"es difícil pensar que exista alguien que por su propia cuenta se quiera unir a los X-LAWS, ¿Lyserg que crees que sea el X-Team?"-

-"quizás algo igual a los X-LAWS, el nombre tiene cierto parecido, yo que se"-

Marco entra en la habitación, un tanto molesto, quizás a penas se ha dado cuenta de lo enlodada que esta su blanquísima alfombra de terciopelo, comienza a hablar con su voz grave y seria

-"vengo a presentarles a su nueva compañera"-

Después de decir esto Marco hace una seña para que esta entre, vuelve a entrar en la habitación Hoshi Wolfgang Hime, con su cabello aun mojado pero esta vez vestida con un uniforme de los X-LAWS muy parecido al de Meene, muy diferente a la ropa que había estado vistiendo hacia rato, esta vez sus ojos lucían diferentes, mas alegres, pero aun no ese aire d fortaleza

-"ella es Hoshi Hime, estará junto con ustedes en todas las pruebas"-

Una nueva compañera, ambos deseaban que no fuera como Meene que cada vez se hacia mas aburrida y hartarte además a la que nunca le hacia enfrentarse a los terribles entrenamientos, una compañera, eso era todo, pero esto estaba muy lejos de terminar

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VII **

**Desquicias de la heredera de Wolfgang Hime**

**Hola gente bonita, se divierte tanto como yo? Espero que si, por favor dejen rewiews, bueno, espero les guste mi fic, es que es el primero y no se, como que me cuesta mucho trabajo, les digo, algún día voy a escribir bien, por ahora solo aguántenme tantito, por cierto, espero que no les moleste que agregué a mi personaje, es que no pude evitarlo, jajaja esta totalmente loca, pues claro soy yo, ok, ¿Quién será la extraña niña que Hao piensa conocer?¿alguien sabrá que es el verdadero mal?¿se sabrá la verdad? Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo "noche de halloween" ya saben, dudas, quejas comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos en o bien pueden visitar mi pagina donde los recibiremos gustosos http/groups. pórtense como pueda, no dejen que su sopa se los coma y no hagan nada que hiciera yo, no copien nada de nadie, sean originales **

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA Y VISÍTANOS EN:

Http/groups. 


	8. capitulo VIII

Cuando la maldad corrompió a Hao

**CAPITULO VIII: NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN**

31 de octubre es una fecha bastante inusual sobre todo cuando posees una habilidad fuera de lo normal, ya que en esta noche el mundo espiritista esta íntimamente conectado con la tierra, y aunque para muchos esta noche es solo para pedir golosinas en esta ocasión no hay absolutamente nadie en la calle, hoy esta lloviendo, no ha parado de llover desde el día en que Hoshi Wolfgang Hime llego a la base de los X-LAWS.

Se cuenta que si un hijo de una familia espiritista nace el día 31 de octubre este será otorgado con tremendos poderes capaces de ayudar a "aquel que carga el destino de la humanidad en sus manos" claro, estos son solo rumores

Hoshi fue recibida como un X-LAWS, ahora duerme en la habitación que se encuentra al lado de la de Hao y la de Lyserg, los tres chicos de encuentran en el gimnasio de los X-LAWS, Lyserg esta tirado en el piso jugando con su péndulo de cristal, imaginando que por fin logra realizar la radiestesia y que tiene un espíritu acompañante, Hao se encuentra contemplando la lluvia a través de una ventana, pensando en los días en que salía a las calles junto con su madre a pedir caramelos, y Hoshi , ella esta contemplando a ambos chicos.

A Hao le da la impresión de que Hoshi no esta sola, que hay algo o alguien que la acompaña y que no le quitan la mirada de encima la chica se para y va a jugar un rato con Lyserg

-"sabes Hoshi, me alegra que estés aquí"-

-"¿de verdad?"-

Lyserg hizo un ademán con la mano de manera divertida y que le confirmara a Hoshi que era verdad, tras esto la niña se puso a reír graciosamente

-"bueno Lyserg, y dime porque"-

-"bueno, eres divertida, además, tu no eres como Meene, pensé que Marco te trataría igual que a ella, bueno, ya sabes, Meene nunca tiene que hacer ningún entrenamiento a pesar de que ella es mas grande y debería de ser mas fuerte, sabes Hoshi , yo creo que Meene es muy débil, incluso mas que nosotros"-

-"yo solo creo que esta muy sola"-

Hao había intervenido con un tono un tanto molesto, no por lo que decían de Meene porque sabia que era verdad, sino la manera en la que ambos pensaban de ella sin siquiera haberla tratado, si el estaba allí en la base de los X-LAWS era solo porque Meene lo había llevado allí hace años, si Hao conocía a su mejor amigo Lyserg Diethel era porque Meene había querido hacerse su amiga y quien había salido ganando había sido el, Meene solo estaba muy sola, igual de atrapada en ese horrendo lugar como ellos.

-"¿que va a saber ella de soledad?"- Hoshi había hablado con aun mas frialdad que como acostumbraba, sin siquiera mirar a Hao pero concentrándose en el -"Meene no sabe nada de soledad, ella no sabe lo que es perder a un ser demasiado querido, según dice Hao Asakura asesino a sus padres, pero eso no es verdad, Marco fue quien los mato porque ellos tenían miedo, y Meene esta aquí porque Marco quería usarla para derrotar a Hao Asakura, ¿pero ella que sabe de soledad? No sabe lo que es no contar con nadie, no poder tener nada a lo que aferrarte, ni siquiera una simple ilusión a la cual engancharte para seguir con vida"-

Hoshi había parado al darse cuenta de que su voz se había tornado helada y que tanto Hao como Lyserg la escuchaban con suma atención, inmediatamente la chica había parado y se había salido de la habitación al jardín, aun bajo la terrible tormenta

-"¿que ha sido todo eso Ho-shi ?"-

Una voz sepulcral había salido de la nada, una voz que no venia de ninguna parte, la voz de un hombre, la chica parecía haberse tranquilizado al oír esta voz, una voz fría y con un toque de sádica.

De las sombras se había formado la figura de un muchacho de cabellos castaños y oscuros, con la mirada fría y los ojos rojos, con la piel tan pálida como la de un muerto, un muerto que fue ahogado y que tenia poco tiempo de salir del agua, iba vestido totalmente de negro y del cuello le colgaba el medallón de una estrella roja

Hoshi se había acercado al ser de una forma rapidísima y había comenzado a hablarle en una mezcla de Alemán, Japonés, Ingles y Parcel la lengua de las serpientes

-"mas despacio Hoshi vas muy rápido, si de por si es difícil entenderte cuando hablas en una sola lengua, cuando hablas cuatro a la vez es cuatro veces mas difícil de entenderte"-

El joven había hecho una pausa y se había acercado a la luz

-"puedes decirme que ha sido toda esa muestra de debilidad"-

La chica había soltado una risita alegre y jovial, tan delicada y ligera pero a la vez sádica y sarcástica miraba fijamente a los ojos rojos del ser

-"quiero que lo mires Akuma"-

El ser rojizo había respondió y había fijado la mirada a donde señalaba Hoshi con la mano, era la ventana donde se veían a Hao y a Lyserg, el demonio Akuma se había puesto a ver detenidamente a Hao, después de un largo tiempo había comenzado a hablar

-"así que es el, bueno, he de decir que no se parece su mirada no es como la de quien buscamos"-

-"oh vamos Akuma, se que no se parece mucho, pero se que es el a quien buscamos"-

Akuma había vuelto a fijar la mirada en la ventana, ahora había dejado de observar a Hao y se había puesto a ver ahora a Lyserg

-"quien es ese niño Ho-shi?"-

-"es el hijo de Liam"-

-"creí que estaba muerto"-

-"yo también pero bueno, que se le puede hacer"-

Hoshi estornuda y Akuma la mira de una manera de reproche, la chica le saca la lengua y después le hace ademanes de burla con las manos, y después entra de nuevo a la sala donde Hao y Lyserg se quedan extrañados por la manera en la que Hoshi había salido y entrado

-"¡Hao!¡Lyserg!"- Hoshi había salido casi de la nada espantando a ambos chicos -"bueno, este lo siento, no debí asustarlos"-

-"ahora que pasa Hoshi, saliste muy deprisa"-

Hoshi solo se había limitado a reír tiernamente después de que Lyserg le había preguntado aquello, Hao la miraba profundamente, como si tratara de recordar algo cuya respuesta pudiera encontrarse oculta en aquellas risas de Hoshi ahora lo recordaba, había sacado un puñado de dulces de colores y se los había entregado a Hoshi

-"ummm ¿porque me das estos dulces Hao?

Hao callo por un rato pero después le sonrió a Hoshi y comenzó a hablar

-"bueno, que hoy es 31 de octubre, y aunque es la noche de halloween también es tu cumpleaños"-

-Kyaaaaa es verdad, hoy es 31 de octubre y hoy es mi cumpleaños, que listo eres Hao m tienes sorprendida mas…"-hace un pausa y continua en un tono tan bajo que solo Hao oye -"no recuerdo nuca habértelo dicho"-

Era verdad que la niña nuca le había dicho la fecha de su cumpleaños, entonces, porque la sabia?

-"que bueno, Hoshi, vamos a divertirnos"-

Lyserg parecía ilusionado, pero al oír estas palabras inmediatamente el rostro de la niña pareció adquirir cierta tristeza

-"no creo poder con Marco aquí"-

Ahora que Hao lo veía Hoshi tenia razón, con Marco como líder de los X-LAWS seria imposible poder divertirse en esa horrible base

-"Hoshi dijiste una vez que conociste a mi padre, ¿es verdad?"-

Había dicho Lyserg para cambiar un poco la conversación al ver el semblante triste de su amiga, las palabras habían funcionado de inmediato, Hoshi había adquirido nuevamente su entusiasmo efusivo

-"oh si, bueno, mas o menos"-

-"podrías decirme mas de el, bueno, es que nunca estaba en casa"-

-"claro"- hizo una pausa y después continuo -"tu padre Liam Diethel que en paz descanse, tenia esa misma mirada que tu poses Lyserg, de hecho son muy parecidos, sus ojos y su cabello eran del mismo color esmeralda que los tuyos, siempre pensaba en lo que debía de ser justo y verdadero, creo que eso lo llevo a su destrucción"-

-"¿que?´"-

Hoshi movió enérgicamente la cabeza en forma de negación y después se volteo otra vez a Lyserg

-"no es nada Lyserg, en ocasiones digo este tipo de incoherencias, saben, si algún día pudiera volver a ver yo a mi madre y a mi padre me gustaría presentarlos ante ellos"-

-"me cambiaste el tema de mi padre"-

Hoshi había comenzado a reír de la manera en la que solo ella lo hacia, de una tierna manera juguetona y que hacia que tanto Lyserg como Hao le perdonaran todo

-"oye Hoshi, tu también eres shaman verdad, oye podríamos ver a tu espíritu acompañante"- dijo un Hao emocionado

-"espíritus"- lo corrigió -"en tota son 7 los espíritus que están bajo mi poder"-

-"wuaaa de verdad tienes tantos espíritus, bueno, yo no tengo ninguno, y Hao no es shaman, podemos ver a tus espíritus?"-

-"claro"-

La chica sierra los ojos y ante ella aparecen siente figuras, siete sombras, cuando la luz los toca Lyserg y Hao pueden verles con detenimiento, una enorme serpiente entiéndase un basilisco de color verde oscuro con unos grandes ojos amarillentos sépase que después de muerto el basilisco sigue matando al verlo a los ojos pero ahora a voluntad con una especie de escama en al frente que le varia de las demás, de un color púrpura que tiene grabada en el centro una estrella de color negro. Siguiéndole esta una figura encapuchada en una túnica de color negro brillante, lo copo que se le ve d la piel es viscosa y de un color grisáceo, en la túnica tiene grabada una estrella de color rojizo, un dementor, pero este tiene una desquitada mueca en la cara, como si no fuera normal, un dementor dementado. Tras el, esta una pequeña hada de color negro, una doxie, con su largo cabello negrusculo luce pesado, sus alas son transparentes pero ago oscuras y con toques brillantes que le dan una tendencia a negro, en una de ellas tiene una pequeña estrella negra. Junto a la doxie esta una maticora, con su cuerpo de león, cabeza de humano y colar de escorpión, en la boca tiene dos afiladas hileras de dientes en cada parte, y en una de las patas tiene una estrella negra. Un pequeño hombrecillo esta junto a la manticora, vestido de negro, con una larga barba plateada y una lanza en las manos, con un gorrillo de color rojo, un gorra roja, un espíritu devora hombres conocido como gorra roja por el gorrito que levan puesto. Tras el gorra roja se encuentra una especie de gato de color negro, con las orejas parecidas a una mezcla de gato y conejo, con una larga cola que al final se enroscaba y que tenia en ella una pequeñita estrella, en la espalda le nacía un par de alas de color rojo y de murciélago y finalmente un joven de cabellos cafés con los ojos rojos y la ropa negra que en el cuello llevaba una estrella roja colgando

-"ok estos son mis espíritus acompañantes"-

-"todos… todos son demonios"-

-"lo notaste Lyserg, en efecto me gustan los demonios"-

Hao miraba con atención a cada uno de los espíritus de Hoshi, eran tan bonitos y tan oscuros

-"como se llaman Hoshi?"-

-"este es Mamba mi basilisco, lo conseguí cerca de la cornisa negra; este de acá es Mayfair mi dementor dementado, lo adopte después de que Akuma lo dejo así, la doxie se llama Pandora, la manticora es Dopamina, el gatonejo ose, mi demonio del viento es Link, el gorra roja se llama Rôshell y por ultimo este de aquí es Akuma, el es mi mejor demonio"-

Curiosos nombres para curiosos espíritus, los demonios son seres terribles que difícilmente pueden ser controlados por alguien aunque esta persona posea grandes poderes espirituales

-"yo aun no tengo un espíritu acompañante"-dijo un triste Lyserg

-"ya se Lyserg, que te parece si yo te doy uno, bueno, es que tengo un espíritu que no es mi acompañante, la capture antes de capturar a Pandora"-

La chica busca en sus cosas hasta que encuentra un cristal de color rosado, de el emerge en su jaula una bonita hada de color rosa

-"toma esta es morphine, a ella la encontré el día que encontre a Pandora, creí que era una doxie de lejos, pero me equivoque, yo no se usar espíritus que no sean demonios, por eso mejor quédatela tu, además de que a ti te será mas útil, yo ya tengo muchos espíritus"-

-"en ese caso muchas gracias Hoshi"-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VIII**

**Desquicias de la heredera de Wolfgang Hime**

**Hola hola, como están? Les gusto este capitulo porfa dejen rewiews, yo quiero que lean mis fic, léanlos con calmita, la verdad no tiene una gran historia pero me esfuerzo mucho para hacerlo, bueno, los dejo que lean el siguiente capitulo si es que así lo quieren, ya saben, dudas, quejas comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos en o en mi pagina ****http/groups. bueno, no copien sean originales y recuerde, sobre todas la cosas sean felices **

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA Y VISÍTANOS EN:

Http/groups. 


	9. capitulo IX

Cuando la maldad corrompió a Hao

Shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO IX: Y SI TUVIERA UN ESPÍRITU ACOMPAÑANTE?**

Sigue lloviendo, normalmente la época de lluvias es como por primavera, quizás puede que sea también en verano; nunca en otoño, además… parecía que aquella lluvia nunca cesaría, parecía que el cielo se estaba cayendo a pedazos de agua, y lo peor del asunto era que la lluvia no parecía nada normal, algo en ella tenia algo que preocupaba a Iron Maide Holy Girl Jeanne como al resto de los X-LAWS

-no les parece que llueve exageradamente amigos?- comento Lyserg tomando un poco de chocolate caliente y cubierto por una manta

-no te gusta la lluvia Lys?- pregunta extrañada Hoshi, Lyserg da un sorbo a su café y luego continua

-no es la lluvia, mas bien, es que esta preocupando a la princesa Jeanne, todo mundo habla de esta lluvia y que solo un shaman muy poderoso podría haberla mantenido así por tanto tiempo-

-con que es eso- se detiene para mirar por la ventana, después mira a Lyserg -me gusta cuando llueve, pero jamás imagine que causaría tantos problemas-

Tras las palabras de su amiga Lyserg y Hao se quedan extrañados, ahora de que esta hablando?

-de que hablas Hoshi?- pregunto Hao, la chica solo se limito a soltar un suspiro y después sonreír

-acaso nadie se ha dado cuenta? Esta lluvia es mía, yo la cause- al ver el rostro incrédulo de sus amigos la niña suelta una risita tonta, así como queriendo excusarse -bueno, lo siento, siempre me ha gustado la lluvia, no puedo evitarlo-

-como?- Hao hablo nuevamente, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír -como le has hecho Hoshi?-

-a, bueno, lo hice con un Over Soul no pregunte como pero así fue, también podría haberla hecho sin el, pero me da mas flojera- abraza a Lyserg de manera amigable -pero si a mi amigó Lys-kun le molesta la lluvia la quito enseguida-

-si no es mucha molestia Hoshi- dice Lyserg mientras se safa de la chica -mi piel necesita un poco de luz de sol-

-esta bien- cambia su tono alegre por uno frió y casi sepulcral -mis preciosos demonios vengan a mi- los demonios de Hoshi aparecen de inmediato, la chica lanza un grito eufórico y los abraza a todos -hay me encantan, jeje, es que me pongo feliz al verlos- dijo excusándose al ver la impresión de Lyserg - bueno, ahora a lo que venían, veamos, si recordara con quien hice este Over Soul seria mucho mas fácil-

La chica mira por un largo rato a sus espíritus, después ve a la pequeña doxie y la toma de la pequeña cintura

-aja… ha sido con Pandora, pues bien… Pandora! Over Soul en el cristal- la chica realiza rápidamente un Over Soul en una especie de cristal de color turquesa que al entrar en contacto con la doxie se oscurece un poco.

Hoshi gira rápidamente el cristal y de el comienzan a salir unas luces turquesas que llenan toda la habitación y después se escapan al aire libre, inmediatamente el cielo se calma, aquella lluvia desaparece, el terrible ciclón que parecía no calmarse jamás se desvanece por completo, el sol se asoma lentamente detrás de las nubes, después de casi dos meses. Pandora la doxie sale del cristal y revolotea alrededor de Hoshi

-ok muchas gracias Pandora-

-no hay de que Hoshi -- la doxie desaparece y se marcha a descansar, los demás espíritus están apunto de hacer cuando Hoshi detiene al muchacho de los ojo rojos

-tu no Akuma, aun tengo asuntos pendientes contigo- le dice al ojirojo con una voz tierna

-esta bien-

-eso fue increíble Hoshi- dijo Lyserg maravillado- me sorprendes tus espíritus acompañantes-

-ok ok pero no te pongas tan hiperactivo lys-kun si quieres pudo enseñarte a hacer un Over Soul, eso si serás tu quien lo perfeccione porque la verdad es que yo no se usar otra cosa que no sean demonios-

-en verdad lo harías?-

-claro tengo la cara de una niña mentirosa?quieres que te contesten oki doki, veamos, Lyserg, presta mucha atención, Morphin es un espíritu del bosque, por lo cual no tiene necesidad de transformarse en orbe espiritual así que te será más fácil realizar la posesión e objetos o mejor dicho el over soul… Lyserg, de casualidad tendrás un péndulo propio?-

Lyserg saca de entres sus ropas el péndulo que Hao le había obsequiado tiempo atrás, el péndulo resplandece como todo los cristales, tan radiante

-eso es bueno, así será mas fácil, los péndulos de cristal tiene una mejor conexión con lo espiritual, realmente no necesitaras de mucho esfuerzo…cundo yo te de la orden lanza el péndulo al aire, cuando la cuerda este rígida y el cristal suspendido el aire, en ese momento debes de despejar tu mente totalmente, deja que tu corazón y el de tu espíritu se sincronicen afina tu corazón al de ella, que sus corazones formen parte de la naturaleza, cuando esto suceda debes de actuar rápido y gritar, Morphin over soul en el péndulo de cristal, pero solo en ese momento, un segundo en falso, provocara que la posesión no salga como es debido, tu poder espiritual se desbordaría terriblemente, y en alguien inexperto como tu podría ocasionar que murieras… aun así lo quieres intentar?-

-si claro… si no logro nunca hacer un Over Soul jamás voy a librarme de las ataduras de Marco-

-así se habla Lyserg- dijo Hao, la verdad era que si estaba preocupado por su amigo Lyserg, mucho muy preocupado, pero también sabia que lo conseguiría, y confiaba en el

-ok Lyserg, ahora!-

El péndulo de Lyserg sale volando y este trata de hacer un Over Soul casi de inmediato olvidando las instrucciones de la chica.

-LYSERG, AUN NO ES EL TIEMPO!- señala a Lyserg para que Akuma lo vea bIen- Akuma AHORA!-

El demonio, entra al péndulo de cristal haciendo que Lyserg realice un Over Soul

-te encuentras bien Lyserg?- Hao estaba preocupado por la salud de su amigo

-si Hao, estoy bien, solo que… bueno, estoy cansado-

-fue Akuma quien entro a tu péndulo- la voz de Hoshi sonaba tan molesta y tan preocupada- Lyserg en que estabas pensando? Te dije que solo cuando estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados-

-yo solo…- intento excusarse Lyserg, pero Hoshi lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada

-Lyserg… estuviste apunto den morir, si no es que estaba lista para cualquier cosa y porque Akuma tiene una rapidez increíble, ya serias quizás un espíritu-

-pero yo… lo siento Hoshi-

-a mi no me digas nada, con quien debes disculparte es con esa criatura- señala a Morphin la cual esta en el suelo lamentándose - da igual, Akuma vamonos, por cierto gracias por salvar a Lyserg-

-ummm no hay de que Ho-shi-

La chica se marcha seguida de Akuma en busca de una baraja de poker y el resto de sus espíritus

-ahora veo que soy más débil de lo que había pensado-

-de que hablas Lyserg?-pregunto extrañado Hao

-de que soy débil, ni siquiera soy capaz de realizar un simple Over Soul-

-antes d que eres shaman… Lyserg quiero que veas eso- Hao señala a la pequeña morphin que aun esta lamentándose -ella es tu espíritu acompañante, y esta triste puesto que sabe que tu también lo estas se siente culpable por no haber logrado el Over Soul contigo, esta aturdida, se encuentra confundida, la podré no sabe que hacer-

- tienes razón…los ciento Morphin espero que tú y yo lleguemos ser grandes amigo, y también espero algún día tú y yo logremos hacer la posesión de objetos-

Hao se sumerge en sus pensamientos, le gustaba ver que Lyserg volvía a sonreír y que la pequeña morphin parecía sentirse mejor con las palabras de su amo, si Lyserg y Morphin lograban hacer el Over Soul podrían hacer cosas así como las hacían Hoshi y sus 7 espíritus acompañantes; a el también le gustaría ser shaman, tener un espíritu acompañante y hacer un Over Soul, para así ser mas fuerte, una imagen viene a Hao, la imagen del imponente ser de color rojizo, del Espíritu de Fuego, porque otra vez pensaba en esa criatura? Hacia noches que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, desde el momento en que Hoshi Wolfgang Hime había llegado a la base soñaba con seres extraños, con personas que él sabía que no conocía, pero que más sin embargo, le eran tan familiares, y el ser rojo, le era tan hipnotizante, le gustaba tanto, y si ¿ese ser era un espíritu? Entonces cabía la posibilidad de que el pudiera convertirlo en su espíritu, eso era, ese espíritu debía de ser suyo

Mientras en el comedor Hoshi se encuentra jugando al poker con sus espíritus acompañantes, la chica siente como si un hielo se le incrustara en el pecho y de inmediato se lleva la mano al corazón, sus espíritus al ver esto de inmediato se preocupan, Akuma le coloca la mano junto a la suya

-sucede algo malo mi Ho-shi? No te ves anda bien, luces más pálida de lo que acostumbras-

-no te angusties Akuma, no sucede nada malo… a contrario, es algo bueno, muy bueno, Hao comienza a entender las cosas, esta a punto de descubrirlo todo-

-eso quiere decir que…?-

-efectivamente Akuma, mi querido Hao esta apunto de reunirse con sus camaradas y con su preciado espíritu acompañante-

-que va a pasar con Lyserg Diethel?-

-yo que se, todo esta en manos de Hao, probablemente lo invite a unírsele, pero no creo que Lyserg acepte, o bueno quien sabe, con los padres que tuvo-

-cuanto mas piensas esperar Ho-shi? Por lo que a mi respecta puedes decírselo todo a Hao de una buena vez y terminar con todo este asunto-

-tranquilo Akuma, todo con calma, esperare un año, quizás dos, a ver que pasa-

-es mucho tiempo ¬ ¬-

-ya se, pero hasta ahora es el mejor plan que se me ocurre-

-que va a pasar si la Iron Maide Holy Girl Estupida Jeanne te descubre?-

-dirás nos descubre, pero no creo que pase gran cosa, para cuando pase pondré en marcha el plan B-

-el plan B? cual es ese?-

--U aun no lo se, te lo diré cuando se me ocurra-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO IX**

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	10. Capitulo X

Cuando la maldad corrompió a Hao

Shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO X: LA NAVIDAD CON LOS X-LAWS, LA PURÍSIMA VIRGEN JEANNE VS. LA DEMONÍACA HOSHI**

La base de los x-laws no luce como de costumbre…en esta ocasión luce mucho mas alegre, con todas esas decoraciones navideñas, con las hermosas luces rodeando todo el lugar, con las coronas rodeando el lugar, con ese hermoso árbol de Navidad en el centro, casi tan alto como el techo, con un estrella de cristal en la punta, rodeado por luces amarilla, todo con un ambiente bastante hogareño, lo cual le parecía bastante extraño a un Hao de 12 años el cual desde siempre había visto la base de los x-laws de un aburrido color gris o un aturdidor color blanco, pero en esta ocasión la base estaba muy colorida, habían pasado dos años mas desde el día en que Hoshi entro a la base a Hao ya no le parecía extraña la presencia de la chica en el lugar, al contrario, le gustaba tener una amiga con quien hablar, puesto que había ocasiones en las que Lyserg no podría entender lo que pasaba, ocasiones en que Menne tenia un gran instinto maternal para comprender, y ocasiones en las que por nada del mundo podría hablar con la doncella Jeanne, en esas ocasiones siempre estaba Hoshi, ahora, ya no veía a Hoshi igual que antes, ya no era una niña de 10 años que siempre se la pasaba diciendo incoherencias, ahora era una chica de 12 años que aunque a veces seguía teniendo un carácter de la patada, era rara la ocasión en que se encerará sola en su cuarto a diferencia de hace dos años, ahora esa extraña chiquilla se había convertido en una gran amiga, y quien sabe, quizás y para Hao era algo mas…

-ah la Navidad, que linda es- decía la chica mientras jugaba con sus espíritus al poker

-te trae buenos recuerdos a navidad Hoshi?- Lyserg se había acercado a su amiga para así hablar mejor

-claro, claro, es la mejor época del año siempre e ha gustado, quizás siempre me gustara-

-dime Lyserg, como pasabas la navidad antes de entrar con los X-LAWS- ahora Hao se había acercado y había tomado unas cartas del mazo que sostenía Hoshi

- pues cada año adornábamos la casa muy similarmente a como esta adornada ahora la base, mis padres acostumbraban regalarme ropa o algo, mis abuelos iban a cenar a la casa, normalmente la cena siempre era pavo relleno, y ponche de frutas, y no olvido el sabroso postre…y tu como pasabas la Navidad Hao?-

-sabes, no tengo la menor idea, no logro recordad que hacíamos en estas fechas, es como si nunca hubieran pasado en mi casa, se que mis padres siempre querían hacer algo, pero por alguna razón no recuerdo nada-

-lastima, y tu Hoshi?-

-yo que?-

-como pasabas la navidad con tu familia?-

-ah eso… bueno, pues con Fausto-

-con Fausto?- preguntaron al unimismo Hao y Lyserg

-aja es mi padre, el es un hombre sabio, es un medico, jeje, bueno, pues me llevaba a cortar un árbol, luego me hacia decorarlo, luego cocinaba muchas cosas y muchos dulces, comíamos mucho, y luego me daba muchos regalos, al final íbamos a Izumo, a la mansión de una persona… cuando Eliza murió seguíamos haciendo lo mismo, aunque a Fausto en ocasiones le entraba la melancolía-

En eso entra la doncella Jeanne y para sorpresa de todos no se encuentra dentro de la doncella de hierro.

-buscas a Hao Asakura no es cierto?- dijo con su voz melodiosa y con calma a la chica que se había parado

Ambos chicos se inclinan ante la doncella Jeanne, mientras que Hoshi sigue inmóvil viendo a Jeanne

-joven Diethel…- hace una pausa y se fija en Hao, lo levanta sutilmente y lo abraza- ah Hao cuanto gusto, que bueno es verte-

-tu debes ser la Iron Maide Holy Girl Jeanne- esta molesta por el acto que la doncella ante Hao -he oído que tienes poderes otorgados por dios, que eres la máxima autoridad de los X-LAWS, que eres la viren Purísima que salvara al mundo del terrible mal que es Hao Asakura, y que evitaras la perdición de cuanta alma bondadosa encuentres-

-has oído bien Hoshi Wolfgang Hime, me han dicho que todos tus espíritus son demonios, dicen que tienes poderes que te otorgo la misma muerte y que eres el mal encarnado-

-quien te ha dicho semejantes cosas Jeanne?-

-shamash-

-oh claro, su dios shamash, dios de la justicia si no mal recuerdo, pues bien, el dios shamash nunca se equivoca, has oído bien-

-que? ...porque tienes unos espíritus acompañantes provenientes del clan de los demonios?-

-jamás lo he pensado, pero creo que es por…-

Antes de que Hoshi termine se da cuenta de que la doncella Jeanne ya no le esta haciendo caso y que ahora esta muy ocupada dirigiendo toda su atención a Hao, Jeanne vuelve a abrazar a Hao

-oh Hao tu piel es tan suave-

- no te atrevas a tocar a Hao!-

-que has dicho niña?-

-que estas sorda, EH DICHO QUE NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A HAO-

-QUE?-

- NO DEJARE QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU LE PONGA SUS SUCIAS MANOS ENCIMA A MI AMADO HAO-

Hao se sonroja y se encoje de hombros, después se va con Lyserg tratando de zafarse de aquel problema

- tu Hao?...por si no te has dado cuenta Hao me sirve a mi al igual que tu y que Lyserg Hao debe de obedecer mis ordenes, ustedes solo son peones en mi juego, Marco es mi fiel alfil, Menne mi obediente torre, entre los demás se reparte los caballos, la otra torre, el otro alfil y el resto de los peones, claro yo soy la reina, y Hao Asakura es el rey contrario el cual será vencido por nosotros-

Todo mundo se queda atónito antes las palabras de la doncella Jeanne, Hoshi suelta una risa burlona y comienza a hablar con sus siete espíritus que acaban de aparecer ante ella

-han oído eso? Esta niña esta zafada de la cabecita, Jeanne has estado jugando demasiado ajedrez-

Hao se acerca a Hoshi y comienza a hablarle en un tono tan bajo que solo ella oye

- Hoshi, no provoques a la doncella Jeanne, ella es capaz de matarte-

-was? Hao, crees acaso que Jeanne va a poder conmigo?-

- de que estas hablando Hoshi-chan? Acaso has enloquecido?- interrumpió Lyserg

- déjala Lyserg, ella sabe lo que hace, esa niña es capaz de cualquier cosa, Hoshi no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente, Hoshi y su espíritu Akuma son sumamente fuertes…la doncella no podrá vencerlos-

-de que estas hablando Hao?-

- Hoshi tiene el suficiente poder de exterminar a la doncella de un solo golpe-

- porque dices eso Hao? Sabes algo que yo desconozco?-

- Hoshi es una chiquilla, sumamente poderosa, una shaman bastante capaz, dudo mucho que la doncella Jeanne, logre vencer a alguien así, a alguien tan determinada-

- Hao…Hao, Hao-

- sucede algo malo…porque me llamabas?-

-no lo recuerdas?-

- recordar…recordar que?-

Hoshi voltea a ver a Hao y comienza a reírse sádicamente después continua hablándole a Jeanne

-veo que ya no es necesario que continué, no lo entiendes Jeanne? Lo hecho, hecho esta-

La doncella vuelve a abrazar a Hao ¬ ¬ maldita ya le gusto

- eres un gran x-laws, no dejes que esa niña intervenga en tu destino como soldado, no la dejes interferir en tu camino-

- SUÉLTALO, HAO, NO AFINES TU CORAZÓN AL DE LA DONCELLA JEANNE, EL CORAZÓN DE ESA NIÑA SOLO HARÁ QUE TU CORAZÓN MUERA-

- que?-

- EL CORAZÓN DE ESA NIÑA ESTA MUERTO, SI AFINAS Y SINCRONIZAS TU CORAZÓN A UN CORAZÓN MUERTO ES SEGURO QUE EL TUYO TAMBIÉN MUERA-

- de que estas hablando? Como te atreves a decir que mi corazón esta muerto…RETRÁCTATE-

- NUNCA-

- Marco…llévate a esta niña, enciérrala en la prisión de los soldados y no la dejes salir hasta que allá decidido retractarse-

- si mi doncella-

- eso no e justo, Hoshi-chan no le ha hecho nada malo doncella Jeanne-

- ya que son tan buenos amigo, Lyserg Diethel, no tienes permitido salir de tu habitación hasta que yo de nuevo aviso-

Marco toma del brazo a Hoshi, y comienza a golpearla fuertemente debido a que la chica le dio una mordida para librarse así de Marco, cosa que no tuvo mucho éxito, así Marco se lleva a la chica a la celda, dejando tras de si un rastro de sangre, sangre con un olor bastante peculiar, sangre que salía del brazo de Hoshi

- PERO ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ DONCELLA JEANNE…AUN NO SABE QUIEN SOY REALMENTE-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO X**

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	11. Capitulo XI

Cuando la maldad corrompió a Hao

Shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO XI: UN TIEMPO EN UNA CELDA, ESTO NI SIQUIERA HA COMENZADO**

Una celda oscura, rodeada por unos barrotes d hierro bastante oxidados, el piso esta bastante dañado, es un piso húmedo, las paredes estaban en muy mal estado, y de una de ellas se podía observar un agujero, de donde salen y entran las ratas, ratas gordas y peludas de color negro, en la ventana se podían observar bastantes telarañas, un vidrio que parecía años que llevaba años roto, pero la ventana era demasiado chica para que alguien pudiera pasar por ella, además de que también estaba rodeada por barrotes oxidados los cuales impedían el paso de la luz del sol ,en una de las paredes había colgando una litera de hierro, en la cama inferir se podía observar, el rosario de Hoshi, un hermoso rosario bastante largo de color rojo, una gabardina negra muy grande para Hoshi, probablemente perteneciente a Akuma, también se puede observar un sinfín e artículos de hechicería y el gran báculo de Hoshi, aquel con la esfera negra en el centro, en la cama superior se podía observar manchas de sangre seca, en un rincón de la celda se encontraba sentada una ensangrentada Hoshi

- Ho-shi, tienes bastante herido el brazo izquierdo déjame curártelo, en estas condiciones nos veríamos en serio problemas si se te llega a infectar ¬ ¬-

- deja de preocuparte tanto Akuma, no es una herida seria…solo me ha salido muy poca sangre, Marco me ha sostenido bastante fuerte-

- estas loca, eres tonta o te haces, no has visto toda la sangre que ha quedado en el piso, te me estas muriendo y tu solo dices que no es nada grave-

- pues si me muero algún shaman podría posesionar mi alma jajá… o podría convertirme en un demonio como tu-

- Osh, nunca me haces caso- comienza a enrollar el brazo de la chica con un trozo de tela que ha roto de su gabardina -dime que es lo que piensas Ho-shi?-

-sobre la doncella Jeanne?-

- así es…como una niña con tan poco poder espiritista ha podido convencer a tanta gente de que ella es la salvadora de este planeta?-

- aja, he allí la cuestión, los humanos son seres bastante absurdos los cuales siempre tratan de ocultar sus debilidades en las fortalezas de los demás, son seres a los cuales les gusta depositar su fe y confianza, sus mas profundo deseos, sus mas grandes anhelos en quien sea, si no lo hacen se sienten perdidos en el caos y la locura…son seres repugnante-

- ja, los humanos son seres bastante absurdos-

- dímelo a mí-

- ya van a cumplirse 9 años-

- si, van a cumplirse 9 años desde aquella fatídica noche-

- aun lo recuerdas?-

-: como olvidarlo…n aquel entonces tenia solo 4 años, pensaba aun que lo humanos eran buenos, incluso llegue a pensar que yo debía d ayudarlos puesto que tengo las mismas habilidades que mi madre, mi padre tenia la clínica y así éramos felices, hasta el día n que esa maldita sabandija llegó queriendo hacer justicia por sus manos, mi padre había salido, y mi madre aun lo amaba y fue por eso que se quedo inmóvil, ella murió por su culpa, fue entonces cuando me ayudaste a exterminar al sujeto, mi padre jamás se recupero de esa noche-

- lo hubieran conseguido a no ser que…-

-a no ser por Hao… además de que Hao es la persona más importante en este mundo para ti?-

- si exactamente, ah, ya pasaron varios años desde el día en que ya no supimos nada de Hao, los Daimaku murieron, quizás no fue intención de Hao matarlos, pero ese día no supimos nada de el, es por eso que decidimos "ella" y yo encontrar a Hao, por suerte me tope un día con Marco, y también logre escuchar el nombre del Hao, por eso mismo decidí seguirlo, y entrar de cualquier forma a los soldados x, por suerte, no tuvimos que buscar mas, ya que en al entrar encontramos a Hao, jamás pensé verlo jugando con el hijo de Diethel-

- se ve que le tienes un gran cariño al señor Hao-

- es por eso que recuperaremos su esencia, no puedo dejarlo aquí, recuerda que la máxima misión de los soldado x es eliminar al amo Hao…además…-

- además?-

- no nada…olvídalo-

En eso del suelo de la celda surge un muñeco con forma de calabaza y vestido de una forma bastante extraña

- Jack?...eh de suponer que Matty te ha enviado…puedo saber para que?-

- Matty, Mary, Kana, Opacho, Peyote, Asil, Latkis, y los demás están angustiados, has tardado demasiado tiempo-

- eh tenido algunos percances… Hao no tiene idea de lo que esta pasando, el no sabe realmente quien es-

- es por eso que estas aquí Hoshi, tú debes de decirle toda la verdad al amo Hao, y evitar que la doncella Jeanne no intervenga-

- ten en cuenta que si Ho-shi le dice todo de un solo golpe al amo Hao los resultados podrían ser catastróficas-

- Jack tiene razón, Akuma, si fuera alguien mas ya habría regresado con el amo Hao en todas sus facultades, en cambio yo solo he perdido el tiempo los últimos dos años, pero a veces, perder el tiempo puede ser la diferencia entre un trabajo bien realizado o la ruina de la misión, espero que los demás logren entender lo que estoy haciendo-

- esta bien, tienes un plazo mas de dos semanas, si para ese entonces no has regresado junto con el amo Hao, debes de abandonar la misión, y el equipo-

- no tienes de que preocuparte, es solo cuestión de unos días más, quizás menos, para que Hao entienda todo, y cuando eso pase, nosotros estaremos allí para guiar a Hao hacia el camino indicado-

- confiamos plenamente en ti, el destino del amo Hao esta en tus manos y las de Akuma, no nos vallan a fallar-

-¿Qué es fallar?-

Después de esto Jack desaparece de la misma manera en la que ha entrado, en cuanto el muñeco de calabaza desaparece de la celda entra Marco y toma de los hombros a Hoshi

- y bien?...has entendido lo mal que ha sido ofender a nuestra virgen Purísima Jeanne-

- si he entendido lo mal que ha sido decirle a la doncella Jeanne que su corazón esta muerto-

-es bueno, es agradable ver que comienzas a pensar Wolfgang hime…ahora debes de terminar con tu entrenamiento, debes de estar agradecida que la doncella Jeanne, te allá dejado permanecer en la base-

- lose…mi comportamiento no ha sido el indicado-

- ahora vamos afuera-

En cuanto Marco sale de la celda prácticamente arrastrando a Hoshi del brazo dentro de la celda permanece Akuma y Jack vuelva a aparecer

- crees que es lo correcto Akuma?-

- claro, Ho-shi nunca falla…y menos cuando la misión tiene que ver con Hao, su plan es a largo plazo y bastante complicado, pero si lo logra todos le deberemos mucho-

- y si falla?-

- te he dicho que no va a fallar-

- bien de Hoshi…y asegúrate que no le pase nada al amo Hao-

- así lo haré-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO XI**

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI

DEESQUICIAS DE WOLFGANG HIME

hoshi: que onda gente!!! cuando tiempo sin verles!!! pero entenderan que no tengo mucho tiempo y que la cabeza se meseca, jajaja bueno, espero que les guste el ficc,. no saben cuanto les admiro a aquella gente que se atreve a leer mis tonterias jajaja, bueno, se que este no es mi mejor ficc, pero fue el primero y creo que merece que lo siga subiendo hasta el final, gracias a todas aquellas personas que lo leen


	12. Capitulo XII

Cuando la maldad corrompió a Hao

Shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO XII: DAIMAKU O ASAKURA, LA DECISIÓN ES SOLO TUYA**

- Hao…Hao…-

- sucede algo malo Lyserg?-

- es solo que me preocupa lo que la doncella Jeanne pueda hacerle a Hoshi-

- créeme que a mi me preocupa mas lo que Hoshi-chan pueda hacerle a la doncella Jeanne-

- de que hablas Hao?-

- no tengo la menor idea, pero siento que Hoshi es mucho más poderosa que la doncella Jeanne, y también ciento que Hoshi si seria capaz d matar a la doncella-

- Matar…están hablando de mí-

Ambos chicos voltean y logran ver recargada en la puerta a su buena amiga Hoshi, la cual tenía un aspecto bastante patético, aun estaba machada de sangre, sangre seca en sus mejillas y la ropa bastante sucia

- Hoshi me alegra ver que te encuentras bien-Lyserg abraza a la chica

- no tenías que preocuparte por mí-

- lo siento, por mi culpa la doncella te aprisiono…lo siento tanto- Hao llega a donde esta Hoshi y también la abraza

- no es tu culpa Hao, yo fui quien desafió a la doncella Jeanne por mi propia voluntad, además no me molesto el encierro, mas bien me ha ayudado ha reflexionar muchas cosas-

- no te entiendo- dijo extrañado Hao

- pero te encuentra bien verdad?- pregunto un muy preocupado Lyserg

-si…gracias por preocuparte por mi --

- me preocupa lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora- Lyserg se separo de Hoshi y comenzó a caminar en círculos

- eso no me preocupa, la doncella Jeanne ha dicho que si puedo permanecer en la base de los x-laws…-

- ahora que recuerdo nos dijiste que tus camaradas te han dicho que encuentres a Hao asakura, pero por mas que lo analizo no logro entenderlo-

- busco a Hao Asakura ya que es un terrible acecino- Hao no parece muy convencido con la respuesta que le ha dado la chica Lyserg

- no te creo Hoshi, tu no muestras ninguna especie de rencor cuando hablas de Hao Asakura, mas bien es lo contrario, no te creo que intentes destruir a Hao Asakura-

Tras las palabras de Hao Hoshi se acomoda los googles y continúa

- a llegado el momento, Hao…podemos hablar a solas?-

- si tienes algo que decirle a mi amigo Hao dilo enfrente de mí- interrumpió Lyserg, no le parecía que lo excluyeran

- no se porque pero siento que lo mejor será que hablemos ella y yo a solas-

- si tú lo dices Hao…solo estate bastante alerta-

Así Hao y Hoshi salen de la habitación, Hoshi le indica a Hao que salgan al jardín, es diciembre y el jardín esta cubierto de nieve, las rosas están sin florear, la fuete congela, el resplandor del cielo sigue estando hermoso y todo esta cubierto por esa hermosa capa blanca…Hoshi se sienta en la nieve…y parece que esta se derrite al contacto con la chica

- que fue lo que paso?-

- siéntate Hao, lo que acabas de ver es solo parte de mis poderes…lo que estoy apunto de mostrarte y de decirte es de suma importancia…se que corro un gran riesgo al decirte esto…pero por favor, pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, debes de prestar atención hasta el final…-

- no te entiendo Hoshi-

- solo escúchame hasta el final-

- esta bien-

En cuanto Hao dice esto Hoshi pone sus manos sobre la nieve, esta se derrite, Hoshi parece levantar el agua producida por la manta al derretirse, y al alzar el agua esta se vuelve a cristalizar en el aire, y en el hielo comienzan a aparecer figura, imágenes de la niñez de Hao

- Hao…alguna vez te has preguntado de donde vienes?-

- vengo de la ciudad de Tokio, de los Daimaku-

- no, no me refiero a eso, nunca te has preguntado de donde eres realmente, quien eres en realidad, quienes son tus verdadero padre, cuales tus raíces, que es lo que realmente esconde tu pasado, te has preguntado tu ascendencia, te has preguntado quién eres en el mundo espiritual, y sobretodo …porque tienes esas visiones?-

- como…?-

- que como lo se?...Hao piénsalo-en el hielo comienza a reflejarse la casa Daimaku consumida por las llamas-el incendio de aquel día no fue mera coincidencia-

- que?...tu lo provocaste?-

- no, no fui yo-

- entonces?-

- fue el espíritu del fuego-

- espíritu del fuego?...que diablos es el espíritu de fuego?-

- tú lo conoce…incluso mismo le has dado un nombre-

En eso la casa Daimaku desaparece…y en el hielo se refleja el espíritu de fuego

- es…es el ser rojo-

- Hao el espíritu de fuego no esta aquí para hacerte daño…al contrario…el esta aquí para protegerte-

- no lo entiendo…porque?-

-porque eres sumamente importante, tu eres Hao, tu tienes un gran poder espiritual, tu tienes la capacidad de hacer todo lo que la mayoría de la gente solo puede soñar, tu eres el shaman mas poderoso de todos los tiempo tu…tu eres ese ser que todo lo puede-

- no logro comprender-

- Hao es hora de que los sepas…tu eres aquel ser que buscan desesperadamente los x-laws, tu eres aquel sujeto que todos los humanos temen, que todos en el mundo espiritual anuncian tu resurgimiento- suelta un suspiro -tu eres aquel sujeto que termino con la vida de los señores Diethel…los padres de Lyserg -suspira aun mas…y por mas largo rato- tu eres Hao asakura-

- no, no puede ser…no puedo creerte, no voy a creerte-

- Akuma- aparece el demonio enfrente de ellos-…quiero que vallas y llames al espíritu de fuego, para que así el amo Hao pueda ver que esto es cierto-

- como ordenes Ho-shi-

La tierra comienza a crujir, y se habré, de ella sale el espíritu de fuego

- él es tu espíritu acompañante, el espíritu de fuego,…Akuma y yo perteneceos a tus fieles seguidores, de hecho somos los cazadores de los X-LAWS pero debes recordar algo muy importante…de tu decisión depende-

- que depende de mi decisión?-

- ser grande y poderoso, como Hao Asakura, o seguir siendo Hao Daimaku y ser un peón más en el juego de ajedrez de la doncella Jeanne buscando a un ser que jamás aparecerá, de ti depende…solo de tu decisión,…las decisión es tuya-

-ósea que puedo elegir?-

-eso parece-

Lo que ninguno de los dos se había percatado era que alguien los espiaba sigilosamente, escondido desde la congelada fuente, se encontraba enroscado en si mismo Lyserg Diethel

- no puedo creerlo…Hao…mi mejor amigo…es el acecino de mis padres…que voy a hacer?-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO XII**

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	13. Capitulo XIII

Cuando la maldad corrompió a Hao

Shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO XIII: ****AMO A MÍ PEOR ENEMIGO…DEBO ENCONTRAR UNA SOLUCIÓN**

Es la hora de la cena en la base de los x-laws, todos los soldados están sentados en la fina mesa de caoba tallada a mano, y las sillas del mismo material, un mantel grande y blanco recubre toda la mesa, el mantel tiene bordados de palomas y de plumas en color blanco, sobre la mesa esta el plato principal "carne de res con salsa de manzana",en el aire se puede respirar el espíritu del silencio rondando por todas partes, Hao esta sentado en un extremo de la mesa jugando con su comida, a su lado izquierdo se encuentra Lyserg, el pequeño Diethel se encuentra jugando con su péndulo, y del lado derecho se encuentra Hoshi que lo único que sabe hacer a esta hora es ponerle cara a cualquier paltillo que le sirvan, cerca de Lyserg se encuentra la pequeña Morphin, y Akuma se encuesta atrás de Hoshi, jugando con el cabello de la chica, también Menne se encuentra contemplando sus alimentos, es una escena realmente helada, todo iba marchando como de costumbre, bueno sin contar la mirada extraña de Marco hacia los tres chico, Marco sale del comedor, y poco después entra nuevamente, pero esta vez empujando la doncella de hierro

- que tramas Marco? Porque has traído a la doncella Jeanne al comedor?- pregunto acobardada Meene

- cállate Menne y todo arrodíllense ante nuestra virgen Purísima Iron Maride Jeanne-

Después de que Marco dice estos todos los soldados se inclinan ante la dama de hierro, el instrumento de tortura se abre, dejando salir a la doncella Jeanne, y lo joven empieza a hablar

- mis queridos soldados, en nuestra base existe el mal, la oscuridad se a ocultado aquí por varios años, invito a ese ser a abandonar la base, o se arrepentirán y terminara sufriendo el poder de la justicia-

En cuanto la doncella Jeanne temía de hablar Hoshi se levanta y muy molesta y en un tono un tanto cínico le contesta a la doncella

- ja…se que esta hablando de mi, y pues…me marchare, pero antes necesito saber tu repuesta- la chica dirige su mirada a Hao

- Hoshi?-

- de que rayos estas hablando ahora?-

- no me digas que en verdad no te habías dado cuenta Jeanne?...tu precioso y amado Hao Daimaku, es en realidad el terrible Hao Asakura que detestas tanto-

- que?-

- quizás la falta de poder espiritual tuya es la que te ha impedido darte cuenta…no…fue tu débil corazón el cual no permitió que te dieses cuenta…pero eso te llevara a tu fin- la chica saca su báculo RUC, un bonito báculo negro con una especie de símbolo en un extremo, un circulo de color magenta del cual en su interior tiene una esfera negra de la cual le nacen un par d alas y unos adornos picudos del mismo color que esta

- basta Hoshi…yo aun no he decidido…pero aun así, te ordeno no lastimarla-

- Hao?- preguntan a la par Lyserg y Hoshi

- Marco, te ordeno que te lleves a estros tres niños…enciérralos en sus habitaciones, y no los dejes salir- ordeno la doncella Jeanne a su fiel lacayo

- si mi doncella-

Hoshi salta demasiado alto y en el aire realiza la posesión de objetos junto con su espíritu acompañante Akuma…lo cual no resultó nada venéfico, ya que Marco de todas formas termino atrapando a la podré chica

- ash…quita tus horrendas manos de encima…suéltame que me lastimas el brazo- lo muerde - ah que me sueltes..HAO…RECUERDA QUE DE TU DECISIÓN DEPENDE…LA DECISIÓN ES SOLO TUYA-

Pues…después de mucho berrinche de parte Hoshi Marco logra llevarse prácticamente a rastras…Hao y Lyserg también son llevados por los demás soldados…encerrados en habitaciones diferentes en alas diferentes…en el comedor solo se quedan la doncella Jeanne y Menne y en cuanto todos salen la doncella Jeanne cae sobre sus rodillas lo cual causa la preocupación de Menne

- doncella Jeanne se encuentra bien?-

- no Menne-

- que succède ?-

-: Meeene puedes guardarme un secreto ?-

- claro doncella Jeanne-

- veras…cada vez que veo a Hao mi corazón comienza a palpitar cada vez mas rápido, comenzó a marearme y en mi estomago siento mil y un mariposas-

- quizás se deba a su energía maligna-

- no. Porque me agrada, me agrada sentirme Mariara, me gusta esa sensación en mi estomago, no hay momento mas feliz que cuando tengo este sentimiento en mi pecho-

Menne le sonríe dulcemente a la doncella Jeanne, la cual solo la mira atónita

- OH doncella Jeanne, recuerde que usted también es una jovencita, lo mas seguro es que esta enamorada de Hao-

- no, yo no puedo estar enamorada de esa persona, ya que representa al mismo mal-

- doncella, el corazón conoce razones que la razón desconoce…el destino le ha preparado esta difícil prueba…ahora debe prepararse para lo que vendrá-

- lo que vendrá?-

- recuerde que Hoshi también esta enamorada de Hao…y hará todo lo posible para ver que Hao Daimaku muera y recuperar a su Hao Asakura-

- que es lo que debo hacer?-

- debe dejarse llevar por sus instintos, dejar que sus intuiciones sean las que elija su destino-

- pero y si tomo la decisión equivocada?, y si no escojo bien y la humanidad sufre por mi culpa, no quiero que pase eso no quiero que los demás sufran…no puedo permitirlo-

- doncella, debe de pensarlo muy bien, y esperar a que Hao decida si desea obedecer las ordenes de la justicia, o si desea ser aquel que represente el mal-

- si Menne…tienes razón-

Las dos salen del comedor…dirigiéndose a la habitación donde se encuentra Marco…en cuento salen del suelo emerge una sombra…Akuma

-: ja con que la doncella de hierro esta enamorada del amo Hao…jajá jajá Ho-shi se pondrá como loca en cuanto le valla con el chisme…jajajajaja-

En eso Akuma aparece…dejando completamente vació el comedor

**FIN DEL CAPITULO XIII**

**desquicias de wolfgang hime**

hoshi: apuesto a que se quedaron con la cara de what?? bueno, bueno, entiendan que hoshi-chan esta algo atareada con mis demas cosas...ademas mi imaginacion se muri buaaaaaaaa

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	14. Capitulo XIV

Cuando la maldad corrompió a Hao

Shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

♫ _**FELICIDADES MARYN-CHAN!!! SIGUE CUMPLIENDO MUCHOS AÑOS MÁS!! FELICES 17 **_♫

**CAPITULO XIV: EH TOMADO UNA DECISIÓN…SOLO ESPERO SEA LA CORRECTA**

Ala oeste, una parte de la base de los x-laws, un ala completamente blanca un lugar donde todo, absolutamente todo, la pintura de las paredes, los muebles de la decoración, la alfombra, las puertas, las lámparas las ventanas, todo es absolutamente de color blanco, en la alfombra de color blanco se pueden apreciar unas marcas…pisadas…en una puerta dos soldados vigila, dentro de esta habitación se encuentra Hao, el chico esta envueltos con unas mantas blancas que ha quitado de la cama que se encontraba allí, envuelto en sollozos por temor a su destino, enclaustrado por petición de la doncella Jeanne, perturbado por las palabras de Hoshi, destruido por saber realmente quien es…y por saber lo que ha hecho en el pasado…Hao se encuentra contemplando la habitación blanca, imaginando que seria de sus padres si se enterara quien es realmente, seguramente se sentirían mal…y si se enteraran de cuanto estaba sufriendo con los x-laws seguramente se sentirían aun mas mal, Hao se encontraba allí, tirado en el piso de la habitación, allí, envuelto en sabanas aterciopeladas pensando en su destino y en que era lo que debía de hacer a partir de ahora

- me gustaría saber cual es el camino que debo tomara, desearía conocer la respuesta a mis preguntas…

Pero cuando creí tener respuestas a ellas, las respuestas causaron aun mas preguntas, yo creía conocer a Hoshi, creía saber sus intenciones…creía saber quien y que era…pero todo lo que creía estaba equivocado, no conocía realmente a Hoshi, no tenia por enterado que tramaba, y mucho menos tenia idea de que yo fuese Hao Asakura, que voy a hacer…

Si permanezco con los x-laws…es obvio que tarde o temprano los camaradas de Hoshi vendrán por mí…y mas sin embargo decido irme con Hoshi…es obvio que tarde o temprano…los x-laws buscaran la manera de cómo destruirme…

Cual será el camino correcto…este mundo se esta acercando a su destrucción, que camino debo elegir…el camino de la salvación de la humanidad, o el camino de la salvación de mi alma, debo de tomar una decisión, la que sea…pero…cual es la indicada…que debo hacer?...

Marco no es la mejor persona del mundo, y junto con la doncella Jeanne, es obvio que no me van a perdonar ser la reencarnación de ese terrible sujeto que están buscando, y no estoy tan seguro que tan buenas personas sean los camaradas de Hoshi, pero si como ella dice, son mis fieles seguidores…y quizás de esa manera podría ayudar a Lyserg…aunque estoy seguro que en estos momentos Lyserg me odia mas que a nada en este mundo…

Después de todo fui yo quien termino con la vida de sus padres, y quizás también soy culpable de la muerte de mis padres…el ser rojo…no, el espíritu de fuego…según Hoshi es mi espíritu acompañante…realmente tendré lo que se necesita para controlar a esa terrible esencia…que voy a hacer?...cual camino debo elegir…cual destino es mi destino, cual es la misión que dedo realizar ¿dedo quedarme con la doncella Jeanne, con Marco, con los demás x-laws, con Lyserg, o debo marcharme con Hoshi y su espíritu Akuma, para así conocer a mis seguidores…?-

En eso Hao voltea a ver a la ventana y logra ver al espíritu de fuego en el jardín, junto con Akuma…el demonio se percató de que Hao los observaba, al darse cuenta, solo asintió la cabeza amablemente y reflejando una cínica sonrisa en su rostro, inclinándose ante el…después de esto, el demonio desplegó sus alas desapareció en una magnifica sombra

- eh tomado una decisión…solo espero que sea la correcta-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO XIV**

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	15. Capitulo XV

Cuando la maldad corrompió a Hao

Shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO XV: EL DÍA DE LA MUERTE DE HAO DAIMAKU, EL INEVITABLE DESTINO DEL FUEGO**

Ala este, a diferencia del ala oeste esta ala lo único blanco que tiene son las paredes y si acaso el piso, pero cubierto por aquella alfombra azul no se nota, y también lo que esta ala tiene en común con la oeste…es que esta ala también encierra a un chico…a un chico de cabellos verdes, el cual también se siente afligido, por la doncella Jeanne, por Marco, por Hoshi, por su mejor amigo Hao, temeroso, de que eligiera el camino oscuro y que como mato a sus padres, podría matarlo a el, y a su único amigo en toda la vida

- crees que las palabras de Hoshi sean ciertas?- Pregunto inquietante a su pequeña compañera Morphin, la pequeña hada solo se poso sobre el hermoso cabello verde de Lyserg, consolando al pobre chico - como me lo esperaba, no vas a contestarme…sabes Morphin, cuando Hoshi me dijo que contigo podría practicar la radiestesia me sentí muy feliz, pero cuando intentamos hacer el over soul, y no lo logramos me sentí ralamente débil, tu crees que soy débil-

El hada volvió a moverse, esta vez dejando que Lyserg la viera, y movió la cabeza negativamente…Lyserg comenzó a llorar, y la pequeña Morphin comenzó a secar las lagrimas de el chico

- Morphin-

Después de eso…sin pensarlo Lyserg lanzo su péndulo al aire…

- MORPHIN…OVER SOUL EN EL PÉNDULO DE CRISTAL!-

Logrando así la posesión de objetos, y consiguiendo controlar la radiestesia

- que bien, ahora podré encontrar a Hao-

Lyserg, logra salir de la habitación donde se encontraba encerrado gracias a que los soldados que lo vigilaban estaban profundamente dormido…después de un rato logra llegar a el lugar donde se encuentra Hao, entrando a la habitación por la ventana

- Lyserg que haces aquí?- pregunta Hao al ver a su amigo llegar de improvisto

- Hao quería preguntarte si realmente tú eres Hao Asakura- Lyserg esperaba que Hao le contestara lo que el quería, pero sabia que no lo haría

- si Hoshi dice que si, debo creerle-

-pero Hao tu no puedes ser ese terrible sujeto, tu no puedes haber matado a tantas personas, tu no puedes ser aquel que la doncella Jeanne desprecia tanto- comienza a llorar amargamente - tu no puedes ser el acecino de mis padre-

- Lyserg- Hao buscaba las palabras con las cuales hablarle a Lyserg, pero era en vano, no encontraba la manera de consolarlo

- Hao dime que no es cierto, dime que tú no eres Hao Asakura-

- pero Lyserg…-

- No puedes negar la realidad- Hoshi había llegado interrumpiendo a ambos chicos. La chica entra repentinamente a la habitación, con la ropa nuevamente manchada de sangre, cosa que ya era costumbre por la forma en que siempre le rezongaba a Marco, pero esta vez, sus ojos reflejaban muerte, quizás y esa sangre esta vez no pertenecía a ella

- Hoshi dime que estabas mintiendo, dime que Hao no es el acecino de mis padres, dime que no es cierto, por favor dímelo-

La chica le pega una bofetada a Lyserg el cual queda totalmente desconcertado

- Lyserg, quieras o no esa es la realidad, Hao, es Hao Asakura, acéptalo, deja de vivir en tu mundo de fantasías…despierta y acepta la realidad-

-Hoshi…-

-has decidido ya Hao?- Hao le asiente a la chica con la cabeza y esta continua -pues bien… estoy esperando-

- he decidido-

- Hao piénsalo bien, no vallas a escoger el camino equivocado- interrumpió Lyserg

- ya lo he pensado lo suficiente…mi decisión es la que considere mejor-

- pero Hao…-

- el ha tomado una decisión, y realmente espero que sea la que he estado buscando-

- aja…Hoshi…tráeme al mi espíritu acompañante…el espíritu de fuego- la chica suelta un ensordecedor grito de alegría y se pone a saltar

- claro…tus deseos son ordenes…OH…por cierto…espero que no te importe que allá matado a los dos soldados que me impedían llegar con tigo

- no, no me molesta Hoshi-

- estupendo…enseguida regreso-

- no…no puedes escoger este camino Hao…no puedes- Lyserg acaba de romper en el llanto por las cruel decisión de Hao

La chica desaparece junto con su espíritu acompañante, dejando atrás a un destrozado Lyserg Diethel…y aun decidido Hao Asakura

**FIN DEL CAPITULO XV**

hoshi: muchas gracias por leer gente!! pues este mi primer ficc va viento en popa espero no los desepcione jijiji arigato!!!


	16. Capitulo XVI

Cuando la maldad corrompió a Hao

Shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO XVI:**** DESEARÍAS CONVERTIRTE EN UNO DE MIS ALIADOS?**

Lyserg se encontraba junto a Hao y a pesar de que estaban uno junto al otro Lyserg jamás se había sentido tan pero tan alejado de su amigo, nunca pensó que esto llegara a pasar, tan seca y tan lejos, nadie esta mas alejado de quien esta junto a ti, la amistada no siempre te hace feliz, y a veces el destino te hace sufrir, cuando estas perdido en conclusión y te ahogas sin razón siempre es mejor tratar de escapar, en esos instantes entra Hoshi nuevamente a la habitación, cargada por su espíritu acompañante Akuma, y trayendo consigo un terremoto que provoca que la tierra se habrá, dejando ver así al espíritu de fuego…

- listo mi Hao, Tu espíritu acompañante, el espíritu de fuego --

- muchas gracias Hoshi-dice mientras desborda una muy amable sonrisa

- kyaaaaa Hao me dio las gracias-

-¬ ¬ comienzas a enloquecer mi amiga star- habla para si Akuma, la chica lo sujeta y comienza a bailar junto con el demonio

- que feliz soy-

-que chica tan divertida-dice Hao al momento d ver a la loca de Hoshi bailar con su espíritu acompañante, depuse vuelve su mirada a Lyserg y comienza a hablar mucho mas serio - Lyserg…tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, y que no quiero luchar en tu contra-

-de.. de que estas hablando Hao?- Lyserg estaba confundido, habían sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo

- Lyserg, conviértete en mi aliado, lucha a nuestro lado por el reino donde solo existan los shamanes, juntos forjaremos un mundo perfecto-

Lyserg miro por un largo rato a Hao, después le desvió la mirada y contesto con tan solo un hilo de voz

- Hao, tu sabes que eres un gran amigo para mi, pero también sabes, que soy un x-laws, y mi deber es derrotar a Hao Asakura, el acecino de mis padres, sin importar, sin importar - comienza a llorar -…sin importar que ese terrible acecino seas tu

- Lyserg-

-: Hao…por favor no lo hagas, no te conviertas en un terrible acecino-

- Lyserg…mi destino es eliminar a todos los humanos para así crear un mundo perfecto en donde solo existamos nosotros los shamanes, y si te conviertes en mi aliado, podríamos forjar ese maravillo mundo, como buenos amigos que somos-

- NUNCA-

- que has dicho?- intervino Hoshi, estaba molesta, su voz tenia cierta peculiaridad y el silbido era un poco mas fuerte

- YO NUNCA VOY A CUMPLIR TUS SUCIAS AMBICIONES, YO JAMÁS VOY A MATAR A ALGUIEN…MI DEBER ES VENGAR LA MUERTE DE MIS PADRES, SIN IMPORTAR QUE SU CRUEL ACECINO HAYAS SIDO TU-

La chica molesta saca su báculo RUC, un bonito báculo negro con una especie de símbolo en un extremo, un circulo de color magenta del cual en su interior tiene una esfera negra de la cual le nacen un par d alas y unos adornos picudos del mismo color que esta y apunta a Lyserg Diethel con el

- retráctate-

- Hoshi…ni tu ni Hao tiene la necesidad de matar a alguien, aun a si porque lo haces, porque quieres ver morir a los humanos- las lagrimas escurren por los ojos de Lyserg empapando sus mejillas

- porque los humanos son los seres más entupidos y despreciables de todo este mundo- contesto la chica con la voz tan helada y fría como un témpano de hielo

- Hoshi, que acaso no te remuerde la conciencia, que acaso no te sientes mal por matar, que acaso no te da repugnancia estar manchada de la sangre de alguien mas, que acaso no se pudre tu alma al quitarle la vida a alguien mas?-

- cállate, que acaso no le sintieron repugnancia Marco o la doncella Jeanne por mancharse de mi sangre, o por mancharse de la sangre de Hao… -Le brotan las lagrimas y golpea a Lyserg- que acaso no se pudrió el alma de aquel escupido al matar a mi madre…los humanos, los humanos, LOS HUMANOS SON SERES INÚTILES E INSIGNIFICANTE-

Hoshi comienza a lanzar rayos a través de su báculo, perdiendo totalmente el control, de pronto la chica siente los brazos de alguien a su alrededor, la chica voltea a ver a quien la ha detenido con la mirada bastante perdida

- Akuma- afirma al ver a su demonio sosteniéndola por detrás

- basta ya Hoshi…-

La chica baja la mirada y comienza a llorar amargamente -gracias- le dice con la voz entrecortada

- Hoshi…no hay nada más deprimente que ver llorando a una linda chica, y más si esa chica es la estrella que me guía-

-Hao- la chica levanta la mirada al ver que Hao Asakura ha dicho aquellas palabras para controlarla

- sabandija- Akuma permanece viendo de manera amenazante al shaman de fuego

- Lyserg…porque no quieres convertirte en mí aliado…es lo que has estado esperando…es la oportunidad que buscas desde hace cinco años, buscas desde que te conozco liberarte de las cadenas de Marco, y ahora que te doy la oportunidad, no la vas a aprovechar?-

- no quiero convertirme en un acecino, no quiero matar a nadie, es por eso que prefiero permanecer al lado de los x-laws-

- Lyserg Diethel…este mundo se acerca a su destrucción, cosas buenas y cosas malas ocurren, que camino piensas elegir, el camino de la salvación humana o el camino de la salvación DE TU ALMA?- Hoshi había intervenido nuevamente

- salvación?-

- Lyserg ya ha tomado su decisión, Hao también, es hora de que sus caminos se separen…es hora de partir Hao, la doncella Jeanne no tardara en darse cuenta de que tu aura ahora se ha convertido en aura maligna, y también, que el espíritu de fuego esta aquí…es mejor que nos vallamos, si queremos evitar molestias-

-si…Lyserg…por esta vez te dejare vivir, pero si recuerda que eliminare a quienes intervengan en mi camino, humanos y shamanes por igual…y ten cuidado de no toparte otra vez conmigo o no saldrás con vida…vamos Hoshi-

-ya oíste Akuma.. vamonos-

-si-

El demonio despega sus alas y toma a Hoshi entre sus brazos, desapareciendo en haz de fuego…Hao por su parte sube al espíritu de fuego…desapareciendo también…pero ninguno de los dos lograba aun escapar de la base

**FIN DEL CAPITULO XVI**

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	17. Capitulo XVII

CAPITULO XVII: LA HUIDA EL ENFRENTAMIENTO CONTRA LA DONCELLA JEANNE

Cuando la maldad corrompió a Hao

Shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO XVII: LA HUIDA EL ENFRENTAMIENTO CONTRA LA DONCELLA JEANNE**

Marco y Jeanne se encuentran dentro de la cámara mortuoria, la doncella dentro de la dama de hierro, llorando inconsolablemente dentro de su instrumento de tortura llorando por su amado Hao…por el temor de lo que pudiese ser de la humanidad, y del mundo entero…cuando marco esta apunto de abrir la dama de hierro para así ver como se encuentra la doncella Jeanne, esta se habré bruscamente dejando salir a la doncella Jeanne

- marco-

- sucede algo malo doncella?-

Antes que la doncella Jeanne pudiera contestar del piso de la cámara comenzó a brotar fuego, un ardiente y rojo fuego, igual al que la doncella había visto aquel día en los hermosos ojos de Hao…de las llamas sale un ser gigantesco el cual tiene en su mano derecha a un joven…a Hao Asakura

-pero si son Hao y el espíritu de fuego-

- doncella Jeanne… prepárese para su final…-

En eso la doncella Jeanne saca a su espíritu acompañante el dios shamash…pero este es interferido por un ser que al igual que el espíritu de fuego sale de la llamas, un ser imponente, de un gran tamaño no mayor al espíritu de fuego, de color negro, con unas hermosas alas de demonio enormes del mismo color que su cuerpo, un ser de sumo esplendor, con unos enormes y muertos ojos rojos, en su hombro izquierdo había alguien parado una chica, de cabellos cafés no muy largo, de vestimenta totalmente negra, la cual en la cabeza traía unos googles y en la mano derecha un báculo, un enorme báculo con una esfera negra en el centro, y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes, casi cristalizados, detrás iban el resto de sus espíritus acompañantes

-ahora entiendo- chillo la doncella Jeanne- por eso me eras familiar, eres la líder de las cazadoras… Hoshi Wolfgang Hime-

-a penas lo nota? Jajaja se ve que eres tonta… nos has tenido aquí, a tus servicios por años, sin darte cuenta del mal que estabas desatando, me das pena tu- la chica soltó una carcajada burlándose de la doncella Jeanne

- Hoshi?- pregunto Hao algo confundido por el asunto de las cazadoras

-oh es verdad, que es probable que no lo recuerdes Hao, formaste un grupo hace años para evitar molestias con Jeanne, esas somos nosotras, yo soy la líder, y soy la mejor cazadora de la luz, el X-Team- ahora Hao recordaba la noche en que Hoshi había llegado ala base de los X-LAWS y como en su gabardina estaba gradado ese escudo, X-Team, con que eso era, las cazadoras de la luz. Soltó una sonrisa malvada

-sorprendido Hao?- pregunto la chica de los googles

-si…bastante… Hoshi…eh de decirte que jamás había visto a una chica tan hermosa envuelta por los poderes de la oscuridad-

En eso el espíritu de Hoshi comienza a gruñir…provocando cierto desconcierto de Hoshi

- Akuma calma- ordeno la chica - guarda estas energías…las necesitaras para eliminar a la doncella Jeanne… Hao tienes problemas con la doncella-

- en absoluto Hoshi- vuelve a sonreír sádicamente - doncella Jeanne, usted ha comenzado a molestarme, es hora de que enfrente su terrible final-

Hao lanza una tremenda onda de poder espiritual

Ala oeste…Lyserg se encuentra envuelto en sollozos y lagrimas, negando aun así la realidad, negando que su mejor amigo Hao Daimaku ha desaparecido…y que ahora se ha convertido en un cruel y despiadado acecino de nombre Hao Asakura, niega así mismo la existencia de una tal Hoshi Wolfgang Hime, que el creía era una chica confiable, quizás y un tanto misteriosas, pero aun así una chica bastante linda y honesta, esa chica se había esfumado en el momento en que había forjado esa barrera de hielo para así poder decirle todo a Hao…ahora no era mas que esa despreciable Hoshi Wolfgang Hime la chiquilla que esa noche había entrado en la base de los x-laws, y que en esa noche le había dicho a Lyserg que su padre había muerto aquella vez que Hoshi lo había ofendido, a el y a su familia…ahora esa despiadada y cruel chica había regresado y esta vez no se iría, esta vez no…Lyserg movía la cabeza negativamente esperando que así esta ilusión se fuera y regresaran esos días en que de lo único que tenia que preocuparse era de marco…de pronto Lyserg se encontraba sollozando cuando sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho

- DONCELLA JEANNE-

Lyserg salio rápidamente de la habitación en la que se encontraba, se dirigió corriendo hacia donde sus instintos le indicaban, seguido por su pequeña hada Morphin al llegar a donde se encontraba la doncella Jeanne, vio una terrible escena, la doncella Jeanne tirada en el piso agonizando, marco gritando desesperado ve tu a saber que, Hao montado en el espíritu de fuego carcajeándose fuertemente, y Hoshi…Hoshi montada en su espíritu Akuma lista para aniquilar a la doncella Jeanne

- doncella JEANNE!-

- HOSHI Detente- ordeno Hao al ver que Lyserg había aparecido

Después de que Hao dio la orden Hoshi se detiene y ni la doncella Jeanne ni Lyserg salen lastimado

- pero Hao…-

- estas cuestionando mis ordenes Hoshi?-

- por supuesto que no Hao-

-: así esta bien-

- no puedo creer que Hao me allá ordenado no matar a la doncella Jeanne solo porque el estupido de Lyserg fuese a salir lastimado- dice la chica en un susurro tan bajo que solo Akuma alcanza a escuchar

- Hoshi vamonos-

-pero Hao…-

-he dicho vamonos-

Así Hoshi y Hao desaparecen junto con sus respectivos espíritus acompañantes…dejando atrás la base de los soldados x…dejando atrás un pasado para así escribir un futuro…bastante incierto para todos…pero que por ahora para Hao era el mejor…ahora extrañaría a su mejor amigo Lyserg…pero por alguna extraña razón…Hoshi era su amiga, una muy buena amiga, pero…en ella sentía algo diferente…era un algo que no se podía explicar…pero que era?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO XVII**

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	18. Capitulo XVIII

**CAPITULO XVIII: LA CALMA DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA**

Base de los soldados x…la base aun esta ardiendo en llamas…los soldados se apuran para así apagar el fuego después de que la base ha quedado a salvo…Lyserg se retira corriendo a su habitación…sin dejar que Morphin entre en ella Lyserg sierra la puerta de su habitación… se recuesta en la cama y contempla el cielo a través de la ventana…de pronto comienza nuevamente a llorar…Lyserg llora inconsolablemente cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación se habré y entra en ella Menne…la chica se sienta en la cama…acariciando los cabellos de Lyserg…la chica levanta al chico de ojos verdes y lo acerca a su pecho

- Lyserg sucede algo malo?-

- no, no pasa nada-

- tus mejillas están húmedas…eso me indica que has estado llorando…y cuando lloras quiere decir que algo no anda bien-

- tengo miedo Menne…tengo miedo de que Hao se convierta en un acecino aun mas terrible de lo que es ahora…y si quiere matarme?...tengo miedo de lo que Hao pueda hacerle a la doncella Jeanne-

- dime Lyserg…Hao te ofreció ser su aliado?-

- como lo sabes Menne?-

- Lyserg dime algo…sabes como murió tu padre?-

- murió a manos de Hao-

- pero te has preguntado porqué razón lo mato?-

- porque era un soldado?-

- no Lyserg no fue por eso…veras…hace 7 años…Hao Asakura…llego a Londres…en busca de seguidores…como sabrás…tu familia era altamente conocida…así que Hao se dirigió a tu casa…allí le ofreció a tu padre que se convirtiera en uno de sus seguidores…tu padre se rehusó rotundamente por ser un x-laws así que Hao incendio tu casa lo cual termino con la vida de tus padres…después por tanto escándalo…te levantaste de la cama allí entraste en una tremenda furia por ver a tus padres muertos…al ver eso Hao intentó matarte…según sabemos…te golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza…al verte inconsciente Hao creyó haber terminado con su trabajo y se marcho dejándote allí… en cuanto nos enteramos de esto fuimos haber que era lo que había pasado…encontrando a tus padres muerto y a ti inconsciente lo mejor fue traerte aquí…el golpe y el trauma hizo que lo olvidaras…y como ninguno nunca tuvo contacto alguno con Hao de regreso encontramos a un pequeño durmiendo en la basura…y también lo trajimos aquí…sin saber el mal que habíamos desatado-

- entonces Hao intento matarme?-

- temo que si pequeño Lyserg-

- lo he decidido Menne…de ahora en adelante voy a buscar a Hao para darle muerte…a el y a todos sus seguidores…yo voy a vengar la muerte de mis padres…y las condiciones de la doncella Jeanne-

- entonces te marchas Lyserg?- Jeanne acaba de aparecer entrando lentamente a la habitación de Lyserg

-doncella Jeanne?-

- Lyserg jamás olvides que eres un x-laws…puedes marcharte…si prometes regresar con la cabeza de Hao Asakura-

- si mi doncella Jeanne-

La doncella Jeanne le entrega a Lyserg una ropa muy al estilo ingles el chico se cambia y sale corriendo de la base de los soldados x con una pequeña caja entre las manos… una caja en la cual atrae dentro un péndulo de cristal…el péndulo que Hao le regalo

- que piensa hacer doncella Jeanne-

- nada…Lyserg Diethel se encargara de todo…-

- esta segura?-

-jamás había estado tan segura…ahora solo nos queda esperar-

- esperar?...esperar que?-

- esperar que los grandes espíritus estén de nuestro lado…y que no ocurra la misma catástrofe De hace mil años…lo único que nos queda es rezar porque Lyserg derrote a Hao lo único que queda ahora es esperar…esperar pacientemente a que el próximo shaman fight se acerqué…y que Hao no triunfe en estas pela-

- doncella Jeanne-

- solo espero…que Lyserg no sea envuelto por ningún mal en el trayecto…y que también…recuerde que siempre será un x-laws-

- le tiene un gran aprecio al joven Diethel doncella-

- es solo que me recuerda a su padre…es un chico bastante determinado…y también sumamente fiel-

- fiel?-

- ninguno de los dos acepto convertirse en aliado de Hao…por muy buenas que las cosas pudieran parecer…a Liam no le importo que Hao fuese muy fuerte y que pudiese hacer grandes cosas…y tampoco le importo que su esposa Lily…fue en un pasado seguidora de Hao…y a Lyserg no le importo que Hao le pudiese brindar la libertad que tanto deseaba y mucho menos que el fuese su mejor amigo…la lealtad es algo que la familia Diethel pose…pero…esa misma fidelidad es lo que hizo que Liam muriera…es por eso que Lyserg me preocupa-

- entiendo doncella Jeanne-

- dos destinos totalmente diferentes…unidos por dos corazones semejantes…el camino de Lyserg es sumamente peligroso…esperó que jamás aparte su corazón de nosotros o eso podría costarle la vida…-

Lejos de allí, Hao Asakura comenzaba a reunir a sus seguidores, uno por uno, vigilando a Yoh Asakura a cada paso que daba, contándolos lentamente Hao no separaba la vista de su objetivo, si absorbía el poder de su hermano entonces nada lo detendría…y podría crear el lugar que tanto anhelaba.

Lo haría a como diera lugar, porque era el shaman más poderoso que existía, y el mundo aprendería a temerle

**FIN **

Y bien basicamente aqui llegamos al final de la historia, si continuara seria casi repetir lo mismo de la trama original de shaman king, jejeje, gracias a las personas que leyeron esto al final, lamento no estar de demasiado humor para agradecerles como merecern, es solo que no amenci muy bien de la cabeza, y tengo un hueva tan grande y enorme que parecen dos ajajajaja, en fin, hace muchos muchos años en algun lugar llamado secundaria empece este ficc, y pues en realidad tenia una continuacion, que esa si era bien mary sue, pero bueno, tambien tuve problemas con satsqui que era parte importante de esa historia, pero en fin, quiero agradecerle a sat, porque, sin ella, esta historia no hubiera sido posible, ella fue la priemra en sugerirme escribir algo, y creo, que si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera entrado al mundo del fanficcion y mucho menos me hubiera gustado tanto escribir hasta querer ser escritora y entrar a la universidad en letras hispanicas, asi bien, esto es para Satsuqui sumeragi, con mucho cariño, deseandole lo mejor este donde este, mi primera y pequeña onee-chan

* * *


End file.
